Biography of a Superhero
by DeathOrchid
Summary: Being a teenager is hard enough by itself. Add superpowers and supervillains into the equation and you've made it ten times harder. Take a peek into the world of a teenage superhero and her attempts to be "normal".
1. Epilogue

**I really have way too many ideas for stories. This one is a little...weird, but unique, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any below mentioned superheroes.**

* * *

Every child knows about Superman, Batman, Spiderman, all those amazing, legendary, fictional, "superheroes". But what would you say, if I told that those larger-than-life characters were based on real people and that those comics you read are really biographies. You would probably say I'm crazy, which I entirely understand, I probably would too if I was in your position. But here's the thing, it's true.

Superman's story was embellished quite a bit, he wasn't from another planet and he was more of a sit-in-the-shadows-and-save-people sort of person, all the "superheroes" were. There was no tights, no underwear outside of clothes, no brightly colored outfits, but the powers, they are real, realer than real.

This is my biography, no way am I going to have a comic named after me, I like normal books better thank you, the biography of "Superman's" granddaughter, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**It's short, but it is just an introduction, there to grab your attention and leave you wanting more. Tell me want you think, which in other words mean please review.**

**~DeathOrchid**


	2. Normal

**Before you read through this and think "Who's Diamond?", it's Sakura. I was thinking, if Superman was called the man of steel since Sakura is a girl she should have a tough name too but more feminine. Yeah, it's midnight I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: The word is there, that's enough.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

I'm like most teenagers my age, I go to school, do my chores, fight with my parents, and have a secret. Except my secret is a bit bigger than most people's, I am a "superhero". I really hate that word though, I think of myself more as a unique individual, Naruto thinks that is too wordy, idiot cousin.

Anyways it's an hour after midnight, I'm all decked out in my black outfit running through the pipes of Downtown. I'm on a mission to save a little girl whose been kidnapped. My source gave me the address, now I have to do the tricky part.

_I wish I could fly or have super-speed, but no all I got was super-strength and invincibility, no help in the transportation field._

I finally reach the manhole that signifies my stop. I, ever so quickly and gracefully, climb the ladder and reach the top. I peer out and find the vicinity vacant. The seemingly empty apartment complex that is my destination is only a few hundred yards away. I sprint for the alley next to it. The is a fire escape ladder that I'm able to reach and scale up to the second story. With a little "convincing" the window opens and I crawl in.

The first thing I notice is the sound of footsteps, more like stomping, above me, then yelling, and a finally a gun-shot.

I race out of the room, run up the stairs, and barge in the room. The sight I lay my eyes on is four men laying on the ground, unconscious, and two black dressed figures standing over them. I spot the little two year old girl huddling in a corner a couple feet to the left of me. In a second I have her in my arms.

"Hello Melanie. I'm Diamond, I'm going to take you home." I whisper to her, my eyes never leaving the figures.

"Give us the child and you won't end up like them." The taller one says in a deep, rich tone, gesturing to the lumps on the floor.

I let out a giggle.

"I would love to play boys, but it's past this little ones bedtime. Bye-bye."

I give a little wave then am about to stomp my heel down when the smaller of the two suddenly appears in front of me.

_What the hell!_

I then do what I do best, a throw a punch at him. He catches my hand, but doesn't anticipate the power behind it and goes sailing into a wall.

Without another hesitation I throw down my heel and smash the floor underneath me. I plunge down to the first floor, protecting Melanie every step of the way. I break down the front door and dash to the hole, never looking back.

I continue running even when I'm back in the tunnels of the storm drain.

_He had a power? That's not good, not at all._

I reach the closest exit to the police station. When I get above ground I pull out my untraceable cellphone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Melanie Wood is at the corner of Maple Lane and 3rd Street."

I close the phone and wait a couple minutes until I hear the sirens. I leave the now sleeping child on a bench and disappear back underground.

_Now, to head home and go to bed. I'm exhausted. I'll worry about Mr. Speedy tomorrow._

* * *

An hour later I'm sneaking into my room. Suddenly the lights flash on.

"Sakura Haruno! What are you doing at two thirty in the morning?" My mother's voice screeches at me. Her fiery red hair and fuming temper scares me.

"I was saving a little girl from kidnappers." I murmur staring at the floor.

"Go to bed, you have school in a couple hours. We'll talk about this later."

She leaves my room and just before she shuts the door she says, in a calm and proud tone.

"And good job my little hero."

* * *

**Probably not what you were expecting. So what did you think? Any guesses on the two mysterious figures? Remember after reading please review.**

**~Death-chan**


	3. Almost Normal

**A shout-out to my only reviewer, ephermal violet. Thank you! Here's Chapter 3, hopefully this will answer some of your questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any copyrighted superheroes.**

* * *

You would think I would be use to early mornings after late nights, well I'm not.

Like a zombie, I drag myself out of bed and take a shower. After that I go to the kitchen and get a cup of straight black coffee.

"It's all over the news about that girl, Melanie Wood, being found after an anonymous tip came in." Mom says.

I nod in her direction showing that I'm listening.

"Your father was talking about it too. He got home not long after you, from the station."

"He's home?" I ask hopeful.

_I never get to see him anymore. Even when I help he's still busy._

"No, he left an hour ago, the new police chief is arriving today."

"Maybe if he knew that it was me that was making things easier…" I trail off as I get an intense look from her.

"He can't know."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night? You know I love hearing the stories."

"It was an abandoned apartment building downtown. When I got there a fight had already happened, and a few thugs were unconscious. There were these two weird guys there, who I'm guessing did the damage. When I rescued the girl, they threatened me for her. I think they thought I was one of the kidnappers, it was different, to say the least. Then when I was about to escape-"

"Drop out?" She interrupts.

"Yeah."

She shakes her head and gives a sigh.

"Continue."

"One of them suddenly appeared in front of me. He was on the other side of the room and in the blink of an eye he just materialized."

"So they had powers?"

"Yeah, at least one did."

She sighs again.

"Well, have fun with that sweetie. I'm glad I'm done with all that stuff."

"Thanks Mom, you are such a help."

*Ding Dong*

"Crap that's Ino. Gotta go." I say running out of the room, grabbing my bag.

"Wait!" Mom yells after me.

I turn around for a second.

"Your coffee's cold."

She stares at it for a moment and I feel it start to bubble in the cup.

"Thanks. Bye." I yell.

* * *

"I'm not going to drive you anymore if you keep making me come to your door. Four flights of stairs in heels do not go together. I'm not your chauffeur! Do you hear me Sakura?" My bestfriend yells at me.

I'm putting up my hair in a no-nonsense bun.

"Yes Ino, I do. Sorry I was running late, but I had a long night. You know I was suppose to have back-up." I say trying to guilt her.

"I know what you're doing,"

_Damn._

"and it's not going to work. I was grounded. Excuse me for not having a parent that knows I'm saving innocent people."

"So you, with all your cat-like abilities, couldn't sneak out?"

"Security system, the best money can buy."

"Weak excuse. One word. Shikamaru."

The blonde glares at me.

"You know we aren't talking, right? Mr. Genius-Techie-Smart-Guy, with all his infinite knowledge and wisdom, forgot our one year anniversary." She says absolutely appalled.

_Genius-Techie-Smart-Guy? Really? Very creative._

"He was preventing the Internet from crashing Ino. I think he was a bit overwhelmed to remember something as trifle as your anniversary."

"TRIFLE! The day we started dating is not trifle! And what he was doing doesn't matter. You think he would at least apologize."

I really don't want to hear her rant, so I decide to give Shika up.

"He is. He's getting you those boots you've wanted."

That shuts her up, for the moment.

I put on my over-sized glasses to finish my ensemble.

"Sakura you're really pretty-"

"Thank y-"

"but that outfit just screams the opposite."

"I hate you.

"Love you too Sak."

*Buzz* *Buzz*

I pick up my special cell.

"No, I am not going to be late for school again because of a mission." I tell the person before they can say anything.

"Troublesome woman. I need to speak to Ino."

"Oh...okay?"

I hand the phone to my driving friend.

"It's for you." I say puzzled.

"Hello?" She wedges the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Really? What is it?…...Come on, tell me…...Okay…See you in a bit. Love you….Bye."

I take the phone back.

"So?"

"He said he has a surprise for me."

"The boots?"

"Most likely."

"And he called my phone because?"

"Um well…when I was mad at him I sort of destroyed mine."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Second story window into the pool."

I roll my eyes.

"You and your hissy fits."

She laughs.

* * *

To say that I love school is an understatement. It is my haven. It makes me feel normal. I know what's going to happen, everyday is planned out, I go from first hour, to second, to third, ect. It's one of the few stable things in my life. The only thing I have to worry about are the new lessons, usually. Except today is a bit different.

I'm in my fourth hour, Math, when a kid walks in late. I have never seen him before, and I at least know the faces of all the kids in the school, it's a small private school. He hands the teacher a note and after a minute the teacher stands up and speaks.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is new so play nice."

He's good-looking. Tall, dark, and handsome.

_Nothing all that special. That name though, Uchiha. Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Sasuke takes a seat in the back corner of the room, farthest from me.

* * *

After everyone finishes up their work they start chatting. I glance at the new guy and he's all alone.

_Damn me and my sympathy._

I walk over to him.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno." I say with a smile.

"And?" He questions as if there is more.

"And I would like to-"

"No, I won't go on a date with you." He says rather uncaringly.

His sentence takes me by surprise. Then surprise turns to anger.

"Really? I just meet you and you think I'm asking you on a date? You must think pretty highly of yourself buddy." I say with bite in my words.

"I was trying to make you feel welcomed, but now I could give jack shit about your first impression of this school. I hope you have a good first day." I turn to leave, knowing that the bell's about to ring, when I decide to add a little more.

"By the way, there's this thing called sunlight. You should get some." I give a smile dripping with false sweetness.

*Ring*

_There goes my good day._

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter done, and this is like double the last one. Review!**


	4. Dinner Guests

**Fourth chapter in three days, I'm doing pretty good, it's all these snowdays I'm getting.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, espcially the sexy Uchiha brothers, *tears* do not belong to me. Neither does Catwoman.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

I am lucky enough to only have one class with the high-and-mighty Sasuke Uchiha.

_Grrr! What is it about him that just makes me so mad?_

The encounter in fourth hour ruins my day, you can ask the five pencils that are now sawdust and the one broken girls' bathroom stall door.

* * *

I'm walking towards Ino's car, and it's like she can sense my mad mood.

_She probably can._

She opens the passenger side door.

"I don't want you breaking it again."

I laugh. She knows just how to pick me up when I'm down.

"That was an accident." I defend myself.

She puts the convertible top down.

"What's got you all catty?"

"The most infuriating, pompous guy I have ever met."

"What did he do?" She asks intrigued.

So I tell her.

"Wow, sounds like you've met your match."

"My match?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You're so book smart, but you know nothing about chemistry."

"Please don't say my name like that again."

We reach a stoplight and I gaze absentmindedly out of the car. Another car pulls up next to us.

Now I'm not into cars, but this one is really pretty. It's black, slim, and expensive-looking. I notice the driver.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"That's him! That's the asshole."

She leans over and looks.

"He's hot."

"And an asshole."

"And hot."

"Asshole."

"Hot."

"Aren't you taken?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from admiring a pretty face."

"I'm going to have Shika hack the traffic cameras and let him see you 'admiring a pretty face'."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey you."

I stiffly turn my head towards the voice.

"You're that girl."

"And you're that asshole."

He doesn't seem affected by the name.

"About earlier, that was a misunderstanding. I thought you were like all the other girls who had talked to me today."

_Is that suppose to be some sort of apology?_

"Well you know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of you."

The light turns green and Ino speeds away, leaving at exactly the right time.

"He didn't seem that bad." She observes.

"You weren't the one talking to him this morning."

* * *

"Mom I'm home." I walk through the door and smell something heavenly.

"Sakura, can you come give me a hand?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"I burn water, what help can I be?" I go anyways.

She's making her specialty, roast chicken and steamed veggies.

"Um…what's this all for?"

"Your father invited the new captain and his family over for dinner."

"You're asking for my help, with cooking, when you want to make a good impression?"

She thinks for a second..

"Go do your homework and change into something…more you."

_Good choice._

Homework was easy and getting "pretty" wasn't that hard either.

Six o'clock rolls around.

"Sakura, honey. The guests are here."

I walk in and stop dead in my tracks.

_This is a joke. He can't really be here._

Standing in the front room is no one other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_Uchiha. That's it! Captain Uchiha, that's why the name was familiar._

"Captain, this is my daughter, Sakura." My father introduces me.

I can see where Sasuke got his stern look from.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha." I give him my best smile.

He nods at me.

All of a sudden I'm swept up in a embrace.

"Why aren't you the prettiest thing. I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Says a beautiful, motherly looking woman.

_She knows me?_

"I'm Mikoto, seeing as you wouldn't remember me. No Mrs. Uchiha by the way, that's my mother-in-law."

"Hi." I say a bit taken aback.

"Mother don't squeeze the poor girl to death." A man says getting Mikoto to release her grip on me.

He is tall and looks a bit like Sasuke, but more mature.

_They have good genes._

"I am Itachi. It's nice to meet you." He takes my hand in his and kisses it.

I feel my cheeks go hot.

_No! Don't blush! Please!_

Itachi smirks at my reaction. I look for an escape, and find none.

Mom and Mikoto are talking and so are Dad and Mr. Uchiha.

"Hn. Sakura."

_Well it's better than nothing._

"Sasuke, this is surprising."

"You look different."

_Wow. Really? That's all you can comment about is how I look? So what, I took my hair down and got rid of the glasses. Big deal!_

"Uh, thanks."

"Ignore my foolish little brother Sakura, he doesn't understand how to compliment people."

Sasuke glares at him.

_I don't like where this is going._

*Buzz*

_Oh thank you Shikamaru!_

"Excuse me." I tell the brothers. I slink into the kitchen and out onto the balcony.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you called. What's wrong?"

"Someone hacked into the security system of the art museum-"

"Forget what I just said about being grateful, the art museum! Do you know how far away that is?"

"Troublesome. Ino's coming to get you, if you would have let me finish."

"Sorry." I hear someone sliding the glass door open.

"Thanks. I'll go tell Mom I have to finish that homework. Bye." I shut the phone.

I turn around and come face-to-chest with…

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


	5. Good Bye

**Thanks to returning reviewer ephermal violet, and new reviewers Tough chick and anonymoustonight.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

"Oomph!"

I smack right into Sasuke.

He falls down and I, after quick thinking, do too.

_Stupid strength._

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." I say, using the clumsy card.

_Which I'm not._

I spring to my feet and offer him a hand. He ignores it and gets up on his own.

"Be more observant." He states.

_Grrr._

I frown.

"Sorry." I declare sarcastically.

"Like I meant for that to happen. What do you want anyways? Or are you stalking me. I have a strict policy against stalking."

"If I see a stalker I'll let them know. Your mother wants your help."

With that he turns and leaves.

_I just want to-_

I end that thought, because it might lead to me committing murder.

_If only he knew what he is up against. I could snap him like a twig._

Mom appears in the kitchen as I come in.

"I need you to bring the food…what's wrong?"

"Well, I sort of, kind of, have to go...now."

"Now, now?"

"Yeah."

I wait for her response.

"Go, but say good-bye to the Uchihas'. Make a good impression, for your father's sake."

"Of course."

I head to the living room where everyone has converged.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke are sitting on a couch, Dad and Mr. Uchiha are sharing a couch also, wrapped up in conversation, and Mikoto is on the love seat.

"Sakura, darling come sit by me." Mikoto insists.

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to go. I made plans to work on a project for school with a friend, and I can't let them down."

"That's too bad. I'll have to invite you all over to our house sometime." She says.

"That would be nice. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha, Mikoto, Itachi. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke. Bye Dad."

Mr. Uchiha nods towards me and Mikoto looks dejectedly at me.

"Until we meet again Sakura." Itachi's deep, alluring voice responds.

Sasuke dips his head, even less noticeable than his father did.

"See you later Sakura." Dad says.

I exit the apartment, climb around the building, steal into my bedroom from the window, change outfits, and finally leave for good. By the time I drop down from the fire escape Ino is already here.

She's dressed in a tight black leather outfit, heeled boots, and full mask, cat ears included. She's straddling a sleet, black motorcycle.

I catch the helmet she tosses at me and put it on.

No words are exchanged between us as I take my place behind her. When I am secure she races off towards our destination.

* * *

**I decided to end it here. I know it isn't much, and probably could be considered filler, but whatever. I'm already working on chapter 6 so no worries.**


	6. Defeat

**Review Replies:**

**ephermal violet- Ino is 2****nd**** generation, but from her grandmother. The guess about the captain is wrong though. I'm still trying to figure out what the family is, I might do something X-menish, I don't really know yet. And villains, well, you'll see. Thanks for the longest review I've ever received, you've made it to the Hall of Reviewers, check my profile.**

**Aw3someKid- Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: My ideas are too marvelous to be canon.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

Driving with Ino is enjoyable, now. There was a time when any little motorcycle trip was terrifying, for the both of us. The weaving between cars and buses no longer scares the shit out of us. I don't care if I am indestructible, the idea of crashing a bike, which is traveling nearly a hundred miles an hour, doesn't sound pleasant.

The roar of the engine and the sound of the wind fills my ears. We swerve in front of a waste truck and cut through an alley way, at last arriving at our destination, all in a little under five minutes.

Ino swiftly takes to the roof, three stories up.

I, on the other hand, do it the easy way and go in a side delivery door.

_Not having to worry about alarms makes this a lot easier, for me._

* * *

The museum is eerily quiet. I don't even hear the sounds of the security guards footsteps. As I'm creeping through the first floor, solely containing paintings and sculptures, I find nothing unusual. I proceed to the second story. In the stairwell Ino and I meet up. She shakes her head at me and I reciprocate the action. As we walk in to the second floor we find the guards, unconscious on the floor.

_Deja vu._

Ino side glances at me, asking an unspoken question. I nod and continue on, while she checks the bodies and calls 911 on one of their cellphones.

It isn't long before I hear voices, one unmistakably familiar. I head towards the noise and it leads me to an exhibit of precious gems from around the world.

_How cliché._

"Come on! Just let me blow it up."

"That would be very unwise. You could destroy the stone."

_That is him._

I sneak a peek and see two beings standing by a display in the middle of the room.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I think you both should leave." I state walking into the room.

They whip their heads in my direction.

"You again?" The small one grumbles.

"Aw, I'm glad you remembered me. So about you leaving?"

"We'll go as soon as we get what we came for." The tall says.

"I can't let you do that, sorry."

The tall guy looks down at the small guy, who then appears in front of me.

_Ino where the hell are you?_

I receive a punch to the jaw. It doesn't even phase me. The guy seems stunned. I grab him and lift him up.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never hit a girl? Especially if she can hit back. Did you forget last time?"

I'm going to throw him at his buddy when he explodes, yes explodes, in my hand. The force throws me against and through a wall. It hurts, but in a 'slept in an odd position all night' kind of way. I might be unscathed, but my clothes are a different story. They are ripped and charred and basically rags, I can see skin.

_God! What the hell was that?_

I walk out from the mini-crater I created and see the bad guys escaping. The small guy,

_How the hell is he alive?_

Makes another explosion, this time not his body, but a wall and they run out the hole. I'm about to give chase when Ino's voice calls me.

"Diamond! We have to go the police are coming." She appears in the room.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't really know."

I'm in a state of shock. Not only did they get away, but I was beat. I've never been beaten.

"Let's go."

Ino runs over, grabs my arm, and pulls me out of the room through the hole that was created moments before, it leads to the hallway. I snap out of my trance and jump over the railing. Ino lands next to me, on all fours. We rush out and to the motorcycle.

As we're heading home it gives me time to think.

_There are supervillains in my city. Very strong, smart supervillains. Why, with the powers I've seen, would they do things as petty as kidnapping and theft? Unless there is an ulterior motive, but what could that be? Next time we meet they are going down._

* * *

I can barely believe it isn't even seven when I get home.

It's quiet in the house, too quiet.

_Did everyone leave after Dad and Mr. Uchiha were called in to work?_

Knowing that if that did happen, Mom would be extremely bummed that her dinner was interrupted. I decide to go check on her.

I find her sitting on the loveseat, eating the chocolate moose pie she made straight out of the dish.

"Hey."

"Hi. You want some?" She offers the sweet.

"Sure."

_Chocolate sounds good right about now._

I go grab a spoon and curl up next to her.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"We were halfway through eating when the call came. Mikoto and her sons left with Fugaku, who was going to drop them at home on the way to the art museum. Dad left when they did. How about you?"

"I was almost blown up. The bad guys, who were the same ones as last night, the ones with the powers, stole a gem. I caught the fast one, I'm guessing he has superspeed because he didn't transport him and his buddy out, and he exploded, but didn't die. Then they got away."

I take a huge spoonful of light, fluffy chocolate pudding.

"Sounds like a rough night." Mom comments.

"You too. So how does Mikoto know me?"

"Aunt Kushina and I where friends with her in high school. I haven't kept up with her, but my sister and her are still bestfriends."

"That's cool. Is she normal?"

"No."

"Does that mean Itachi and Sasuke have powers?"

"I don't know. And Sakura,"

"Yeah?"

"Go take a shower, you smell like a cigarette."

* * *

**So I'm going to have school tomorrow, most likely, which means no day after day updates. Just so you all know.**


	7. Friendly Conversations

**I hate snow and I miss school…that is all.**

**ephermal violet- I wasn't really thinking about birthmarks or anything like that, I may have to use that in the future, if you don't mind. Tell your kitty I say hi back.**

**Disclaimer: Not now or ever will I own Naruto.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

"Last night you were acting strange."

"How so?"

"You're the one who usually wants to take care of the injured and I'm the one who gets the action."

"Well you should be happy I 'got the action' last night. I don't know if you would have survived it."

"Nine lives Sak. What was the deal?"

"I had a bad feeling."

"Well I guess that bad feeling saved one of my lives. What was up with you dropping from the fire escape? Was your Dad home?"

"Yeah. We had company, Sasuke Uchiha and his family."

"That hotty-"

"Ino."

"Sorry. That 'asshole' was at your house? Why?"

"Well Dad invited the new police chief and his family over for dinner and Sasuke just so happens to be his son."

"Lucky you."

"That's not the best of it, Sasuke's mother has powers."

"What? How do you know?"

"Mom told me. They use to be friends or something like that."

"Is she like a pedigree or a mutt? Does Sasuke have powers?"

_I hate that word._

"Ino just because someone doesn't have a story written about them doesn't make them any less important."

"Yeah, yeah, says the girl who's descended from Superman. So?"

"I don't know what she can do and I don't know if Sasuke or his brother can do anything."

She takes a rough, jerky halt at a stop sign.

"Brother?"

"You're taken Ino."

"I know Sakura, but he has a brother?"

"Itachi. He's a gentleman, flirty, and looks to be in his early twenties, late teens. Very hot."

"I was right, lucky you."

"Whatever."

"You're so naïve. Anyways do you need a new outfit? Yours was totally trashed last night, I'm surprised the mask didn't melt to your face."

"Me too and no, I have my back-up. But I should go shopping for more, I have a feeling I'm going to need them with these guys in town."

"Maybe we should get Shika to give us back-"

"No, I refuse to ask for help from my cousin and his friends."

"You're going it again."

"What?"

"That ego thing."

"I'm not going that 'ego thing'. Do you really want Naruto helping us? His outfit is orange! For being obsessed with ninjas when we were younger, he has no idea what the words stealth and secrecy mean."

"I'm just as against them helping is my ex, you have no idea how awkward that would be. But last night…last night scared me. If you weren't the rock-hard little diamond that you are, you could have died. What would I have told your mom? You're my bestfriend-"

"Don't start crying, you'll ruin your make-up."

"I'm serious."

"Maybe, okay? We should have a group get together. We haven't had one of those in a while."

"We can do it at my house this weekend. My parents are going out of town, they're opening another new flower shop across the country, should be gone for a couple days."

"Going to get your man-slave to send out invites?"

"Shikamaru is not…never mind and yes."

"You know I think the only reason he hasn't broken up with you is because he's too lazy. Ow! Ino that hurt!"

"Liar."

"No, you hurt me right here."

"You have no heart."

"Thanks."

"Quit pouting."

"Eh!"

"I know you're sticking your tongue out at me."

"That's the point."

We reach the school parking lot.

"Get out of my car."

I jump out and over the door.

"Have fun smooching Shika!" I yell running away.

* * *

School is predictable as always, until fourth hour arrives and that damn Uchiha ruins it, again.

"You're sitting in my seat."

"I don't see your name written on it."

"Nice first grade comeback."

"I'm not the one acting like a seven year old."

"For your information, I was six when I was in first grade."

"Six then."

"I've only known you for two days and you already get on my nerves. What does that mean?"

"That you're annoying."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Why don't you go back to your emo corner."

"No. I like it fine just here thanks."

It takes everything I have to not pick up the desk and forcibly move him.

_He's disrupting my routine._

"Why did you sit here?"

"I wanted to."

"So what? So you could get kicks out of my reaction?"

"You said that, not me."

"You're an asshole."

"And you look cute when your mad."

_Did he really just say that?_

"Then I'm going to look fucking gorgeous in a minute. Get out of my seat."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please get out of my seat." I grit my teeth.

"No."

_Must not kill Sasuke Uchiha._

"Why do you want this seat so badly?"

"Because, I always sit there."

"Change is good for a person."

"What are you? Some kind of psychiatrist?"

"I want to be."

_You're kidding me right?_

"Don't make me laugh."

"Sakura, I think you have a mild case of obsessive compulsive disorder."

"And I think you have a case of need to shut the fuck up disease. That's coming from someone who's wanted to be a doctor since she was five."

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step."

"No, the first step is kicking your a-"

"Class, please take your seats."

"You heard him, go take a seat."

_Boy, you have a death wish._

The most infuriating thing about this argument is while I'm turning seven shades of red, he's comfortably sitting there with this condescending smirk on his face.

I go and sit in the corner, ignoring any and all stares.

The whole hour I'm debating with myself about two, no, three things, one, if I should kill him or not, two, when I should kill him, and three, if I should swap classes or not.

_Killing him goes against my beliefs and morals, I have next to no free time to kill him, this is the only college level math class in school, and if I switch to a different hour it would mess up my entire schedule. It would also mean I'm admitting defeat, which is NEVER going to happen._

* * *

After school is over, I repay Ino for all the complaining she has ever given me about boys.

"You've got it bad girl."

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be."

"Whatever, I'm so done with him."

"Sure you are, and Shika isn't a genius and technopath. Speaking of him, I told him about your idea and he's sending messages tonight."

"…"

"Are you pouting again?"

"No."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Truthfully? No, because your 'advice' last time ended up with me facing the barrel of a gun."

"Details, details."

"I was shot, in the face."

"And felt absolutely nothing."

"Can I shoot you in the face?"

"That is an entirely different story."

"Details, details."

"Don't mock me."

"What ever you say, Kitty-Cat."

"It's a lot better than Diamond."

"I'm a precious gem, women's bestfriend, and your what, a stray?"

"Don't insult the catittude."

"Just because you say a word doesn't make it real."

"Whatever."

"I win."

"Always having to get the last word in?"

"No."

* * *

**So it's been two chapter since I last asked, because I hate being one of those author's who's always asking for reviews, but if I don't ask I don't seem to receive many. So please,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Preparations

**Review Replies**

**ephermal violet- I'm not really a cat person, I don't hate them though. Cats just don't really seem to like me, cute name though, Oliver Smudge. Glad you enjoyed the banter :) Thank you ever so much for reviewing.**

**Similar Hues- You've reviewed one of my other stories didn't you? Thank you for your compliments and observation. If it said invisibility, I meant invincibility, I'll have to go find that and fix it. Thanks for your review :)**

**Disclaimer: By no means am I the owner of Naruto.**

_Italics=You should know by now_

* * *

I'm not one to brag about myself but,

_I'm a genius, look out Shikamaru._

Why am I, Sakura Haruno, a genius? Well because I have been able to sit at my seat in fourth hour for the rest of the week. How you may ask? Well my third hour is on the second floor of the building so I took a little detour to get to class before Sasuke, I jumped from one of the girls' bathroom windows. Was it risky and stupid just to get my seat? Yes, but it is so worth it.

_Maybe he was right. Maybe I do have OCD…nah._

It's Saturday. I am shopping with Ino, she's buying last minute party things for tonight and I'll looking for more outfits. We haven't had a run in with the supervillains since the museum incident, and the crime has been pretty tame, a couple little bank robberies and that's been the most of it. I feel as if the calm before the storm…Ino just thinks I'm crazy.

"Oh, how about this?" The platinum blonde holds out a black, long sleeve, V-neck top, with a hood.

"It's a little low." I comment.

"Go try it on." I let her push me to the changing room.

I put the shirt on and come out.

"I looks nice."

"Sure." I've learned not to argue with her about clothes.

"Now pants, you should do leather."

"No."

I'm not into the whole wearing dead animal skin thing.

"Come one, you have those boots-"

"They're faux."

"That's what I told you."

My mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"Kidding, kidding."

I slap her arm.

"Not funny."

"Oooh how about skinny jeans?"

I give her this 'are you kidding me' look.

"You might be able to move around in those, but I'm not as flexible as you. Think practical, it's not a fashion show."

"Life is a fashion show Sakura."

"If you're trying to quote Shakespeare you're failing."

All of a sudden I have this moment were I see this bright light, not THE light.

"I found it."

"Found what?"

"My pants."

They are perfect, the tag says skinny sweatpants.

_There, Ino's happy and so am I._

I buy two pairs of pants, two shirts, and two black tank tops, that I didn't let Ino see me buy, those shirts were really low.

* * *

It's about four when we finally get to Ino's house. Ino starts cooking, because everyone can cook except me. I'm in charge of scattering coasters around the house, her mom would flip if there were anything water rings on her furniture, setting out chips, ect., ect., you get the point.

Shikamaru arrives early. He walks right in and throws a bag at me.

"What the hell?" I say catching it.

I look inside.

"New tech."

I pull one of the things out, it's looks like one of the wireless earbuds that connect to your phone via blue tooth.

"What's so new about it? You can get these at any phone store."

"Troublesome."

He comes over, takes the bag from me, and rummages through it. After picking out a specific one he trades it with the one I have. This one, now that I examine it, has my name on it.

"Call Sakura." He says.

I notice he has one of these things in his ear. The one in my hand gives a tiny, almost unheard ping.

"It is a phone." He explains.

"That's cool and all, but what about text messages?"

"Put it in your ear."

I fit it in. He starts whispering every lowly, I can't even hear him.

"Message from Shikamaru Nara: Happy?"

"Okay. That's amazing! How did you do that?"

"What a drag. Each is personalized to recognized only the owner's voice, so no interference from other voices. You can speak as quiet as you need to. You just have to give it a command: call, text, music, internet, contacts, all of that has been transferred from the obsolete cellphone."

"You know it would have probably been less troublesome to write an owner's manual."

"There's one in it."

"Know it all."

"SHIKA!"

Ino is now hanging off the back of above mentioned person.

"Sakura can you go take the appetizers of the oven, the should be done in a little bit."

_Anything to get out of watching you two be all lovely-dovey._

"Yeah, sure."

I go to kitchen and wait for the oven to beep, and wait, and wait, and wait.

_So when did she say they would be done?_

I then see that the timer wasn't set.

_No. No, no, no!_

I open the oven and smoke comes out. To make it even worse, the smoke detectors start beeping.

"SHIT!"

I shut the oven off, grab an oven mitt, and pull the, now burnt, food out.

"Sakura?" Ino inquires.

"How could you leave me to cook?" I shout frantic.

I place the pan on top of the stove.

"You just had to take it out!"

"I was waiting for the timer to beep!"

"The package said finished when brown, they were pretty much done when I left."

"You didn't tell me that! And they're brown alright! They're so brown they're black!"

Ino sighs, puts her head in her hands, and starts laughing.

"This isn't funny." I open a window to let the smoke out.

"Yes it is, it's like the time you tried to make me a birthday cake."

"You think you would learn not to let me cook after that. Seven years hasn't improved anything."

"Order pizza." Shikamaru 'shouts' from the other room.

I hand the cordless phone to Ino.

"One cheese, one pepperoni, one bacon, and two sausage?" She asks.

"Yep, the usual." I confirm.

I dump the 'food' in the trash.

"Never again." I mouth as she orders from the pizza place.

"What's that stink?" A voice barks.

_And the fun begins._

* * *

**This took me too long to write, I kept getting interrupted. Remember if you liked the story review.**


	9. Party Part 1

**Review Replies**

**Similar Hues- I really need to get a beta lol And it seems when I transfer my writings to FF's site it changes some of the material. It's really frustrating. Also I do need to use semicolons. I suck at using them; that's quoting one of my English teachers. It's not your eyesight. Thanks for another review and finding mistakes I've made :)**

**evie green- I'm glad you love the story and of course I shall go on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe, instead of putting some overused denial of ownership here I should designate this as the place to excuse my mistakes, hum…the possibilities.**

* * *

I exit the kitchen.

"Hi Kiba, Shino." I greet the loud boy and his polar opposite friend.

"What's up Sakura? It smells like you were trying to cook again."

_Does everyone have to comment about my inability to cook? I'm a fighter not a cooker._

"Ino made me."

He bursts out laughing.

"Keep it up Kiba. Remember bad dogs get neutered."

That effectively shuts him up.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed much Sakura." Shino observes.

"It's only been a month."

He nods and takes a seat next to the dozing Shika. I grab the bag of mini-cells from the coffee table next to them.

"New stuff?" Kiba asks, already getting over my…comment.

"Yeah." I find the ones with their names and toss it to them.

"New cellphones, activated by your voice only. Shika said there is a manual encoded in them. I'm guessing all you have to do ask for it. That's all I know. If you have any questions ask him. He made 'em."

I plop, belly first, onto one of the white, armless, soft cushioned chairs.

* * *

I've always loved Ino's house. Her mom is always redecorating ever three or so years. Right now the theme is very modern, with lots of glass, stainless steel, and wood. The furniture is white, black, and tan. She's obsessed about "staying with the times".

* * *

"Have you gotten your license yet?" Kiba teases.

"Do you still run around on four legs?"

* * *

Kiba and I are just joking, mostly. I still hold a grudge when we were little and I wore pigtails and he would always pull them.

* * *

"Still can't drive huh kid?"

"I'm older than you."

"Touché."

I notice something, more like someone, is missing.

"INO! Quit hiding out in the kitchen!"

My shout causes Shika to open his eyes for a second, Kiba to grab his ears, and Shino to grimace.

"Oops sorry."

* * *

You think I would know by now to be more careful around people with super senses.

* * *

"You don't have to yell." Ino complains, finally joining the group.

"Sakura wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't yell." A cheery voice states from the doorway.

I peer over my shoulder and see my cousin with his arm draped over his girlfriend.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late, I had to pick up a friend."

He walks in and following behind him and Hinata is,

_If there is a God, he must seriously hate me with a passion._

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**So I debated about being extremely cruel and ending it here, but since all you readers are amazing and wonderful, who are going to review after reading this chapter, I decided to continue on.**

* * *

"What the hell,"

_My three favorite words._

"are you going here?" I say standing up.

_I am not happy._

The guy has the nerve to smirk at me.

"Sasuke, you've met my cousin?"

"Yeah, he has. We go to school together and share a class. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met."

Hinata, not one being fond of confrontation, vanishes. Or at least her body does.

Naruto doesn't seem to notice the hostility coming from me, or is ignoring it. Probably the former.

"That's cool. I'm glad you're friends-"

"We aren't friends. He's tormented me since the first day we met."

Naruto lets go of the floating clothes and puts his arm around the dark-haired teen.

"That's just how Sasuke is. He'll grow on you."

_Like a fungus or parasite?_

"Get off me." Sasuke says shrugging Naruto away.

"What kind of power do you have anyways?" I ask, hoping it's something stupid.

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise Pinky."

_Oh boy._

That's when I sort of lose myself. I try to charge at him but Kiba, who's closest to me, grabs my arm. This slows me down a little, but I'm all strength while he's not.

"Someone help me." He begs.

"Let go of me!"

"Sakura, you can't hurt your allies!"

"Who says I was going to hurt him?" I reply a little darkly.

Suddenly I'm dog piled on by a bunch of Narutos.

"Don't be an idiot Cuz." They say.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you calm down."

The little struggle last a couple of minutes until,

"Umm s-someone just p-pulled into t-the d-d-driveway." Hinata's soprano voice announces.

Naruto goes back to being one person, Hinata is visible again, and Kiba pulls us into a seat.

I push him away from me.

Naruto and Hinata take a seat too, while Sasuke leans against a wall near me.

It's deathly silent until there's a knock at the door.

_It's a little early for the pizza, which must mean…_

A plan forms in my head, and I prepare for attack.

"It's okay. It's just Neji and Ten-Ten." Ino says just before opening the door.

I pounce.

"Die Sasuke!"

* * *

**Does Sakura kill Sasuke ,or just severely injure him? What is Sasuke's power? And when is the pizza going to arrive? These questions and more will be answered next chapter. Remember to review, it keeps the authoress happy.**


	10. Party Part 2

**This confuses me greatly. My last multi-chapter story had over a hundred reviews by chapter 10, and I was updating it many times slower than this one. I guess some people aren't as open-minded to the whole superhero thing. *Sigh* Ok, enough with the woe is me crap.**

**Review Replies: Thanks to all you reviewers**

**Kashi'sMine- Long time no review :) You'll get your pizza this chapter.**

**Aw3someKid- Continuing promise.**

**man-chan- Thank you for your review, and future reviews. I'm delighted that you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: After spending over half an hour looking for grammatical mistakes, I still found some after I updated last chapter. Anyone looking to be a beta?**

* * *

I'm cut short of giving Sasuke what he deserves by a lasso around my body.

"So what have we missed?" Ten-Ten asks, as if it's completely normal to pull out her favorite weapon and stop me from going on a rampage.

_Damn her and her reflexes._

"Not much. Just introducing a new friend." Naruto says, seeming to be the only one not phased by the display.

I struggle against the rope, even though it's pointless.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke says.

Neji frowns.

"Uchiha."

I look between the two.

_Looks like someone else doesn't like Sasuke too. Score!_

"N-Neji. Y-you s-should n-not b-be so r-rude t-to S-Sasuke. F-father w-would n-not be p-proud." Hinata stutters.

_Okay, what the hell is going on?_

"What the hell is going on?" I speak my mind, hating to be confused.

"S-Sasuke i-is our c-cousin. H-he a-and N-Neji don't get a-along w-well."

_Wait, if he's related to the Hyuuga does that mean…?_

"You're descended from the Fantastic Four?" I question Sasuke.

He ignores me.

_Grrr._

"Hey Ten? Can you let me go?" I ask sweetly.

"Don't!" A third of the people in the room yell.

_Thanks guys._

"Is this the same Sasuke who…?" Ten-Ten says to Neji.

He nods his head and that seems to make her decision.

"Sure." She releases me.

I, deciding that hurting Sasuke isn't going to benefit enough people, leave him be and sit back down on the couch.

"What a drag."

Everyone turns their attention to the sleepy genius.

"Now that we're all here, we should get down to business so I can go back to sleep." He announces.

Neji and Ten-Ten move from the doorway to a couch while Ino makes herself comfy next to Shika.

"Ino and Sakura have discovered some troublesome supervillains in the city. First they tried to kidnap a little civilian girl and then they succeeded in stealing a rare jewel. I'm still doing research but haven't found much-"

I interrupt him.

"Did you look up anything about the girl or maybe any connections the rock?"

"Yeah I did. I couldn't find much about her or her parents. They seem to have just appeared, there's next to no history on them. I'm looking into that right now. The stone dates to Ancient Egypt and is said to have magical properties, in myths and legends. They all differ though. I'm trying to decipher between fact and fiction; which you all know is hard."

_Yeah, like magic is real._

"Melanie Wood looked Middle-eastern."

I whip my head in the direction of the voice.

_He spoke._

"How would you know? You didn't even see her." I interrogate Sasuke.

_He's right though._

"Hn. I watch the news."

"Do you really think we should be getting all Conspiracy Theory? It could just be a coincidence." Naruto says breaking his unusual silence.

"There's no such thing as a coincidence." Neji adds, his usual response.

"Just because you can see the future, doesn't mean there aren't coincidences!" Naruto argues, like normal.

_What is normal anymore?_

"Enough! No yelling in my house." Ino commands.

_I'm glad I have regular senses._

"Sorry." Naruto mumbles, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone here. New phones." Shika adds passing the bag around.

"There's one for everyone, even Sasuke, since Neji told me he'd be joining. Just tell it owners' manual and it will explain everything to you. If your technologically handicapped, get over it, I'm not helping you when I could be sleeping. I'll be using these often because even the dream team couldn't catch these bad guys."

My pride slips a bit.

_Thanks Shika._

Kiba, who's seated next to me perks up.

"I smell…PIZZA!"

A second later a car pulls up.

* * *

**A short chapter I know, I know. Just a little note, if Sasuke seems out of character, which I have this thing with trying to keep the character as real as possible, it's because he has a family. Itachi didn't kill them, so he's not as dark and dreary. And now, the moment you all know that's been coming, REVIEW! Or else.**


	11. Bestfriends

**Puppies and Kittens and Rainbows for everyone.**

**Review Reply:**

**Similar Hues- **

**Ch.9: I think it was 1am when I posted that, Central Standard Time. I have trouble sleeping and it was a weekend. I'm thrilled that you think the powers fit the people :) And does Sasuke know what powers Sakura has…you'll find out. **

**Ch.10: I thought about that, the whole updating quickly thing, but I don't want to slow down and lose my muse. It would also be unfair to the readers. It's very kind of you to add this to your community. Beta wise, I think I might just stick to doing the editing myself because I lack the patience to wait for them to get it back to me. On top of that I'm updating at random hours of the day. And yay, Sasuke is in character :) P.S. You have made it on my wall of reviewers as most cheerful, beating out the person who called one of my stories magical. Check my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

* * *

Ino pays for the all the pizza, even when I offer to help.

_It was sort of my fault the food got overcooked._

But Ino, being Ino, wouldn't have it.

"If you want food get in the kitchen! My mother will have my head if there are any crumbs on the furniture!"

_For one to complain about yelling she sure does a lot of it._

Everyone, sleepy Shika and superior Sasuke included, heads to the kitchen. Because really, who can resist pizza?

_Besides me of course._

I remain in the living room, thinking.

_I could have really hurt him. But why of all names did he have to call me that? He has no idea what could have happened. If it wasn't for the others I might have killed him. He deserves a lesson, but not death, and I'm not a killer._

"Sak?" Ino calls, noticing I'm not with the others. She wanders over and sits next to me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No." I whisper, knowing a few people might be able to hear.

"I can't have you breaking down on me now." She says with a small laugh.

I crack a small smile, but it quickly fades away.

_I can't pretend._

"Kids can be cruel." She says, dredging up the same memory as me.

"Yeah especially girls. I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for you."

"You give me too much credit." She lets out another giggle.

"It made you stronger though." She inserts as an afterthought.

"And more violent." I add.

We laugh together.

"I'm glad you never dyed it. Pink hair is unique."

"Like I need to be anymore 'unique'." I say rolling my eyes.

"True. Super strength, invincibility, and having me as a bestfriend are too much for any one mortal."

"And I thought you were starting to be modest."

"Shut up. Let's go get some pizza."

"Sure."

* * *

**I wasn't going to have this, but I thought that it would better explain why Sakura got so upset when Sasuke called her pinky. This was also a great moment to show just how strong the friendship between Ino and Sakura is.**


	12. Party Aftermath and a Lazy Sunday

**Review Shout Outs: (A BIG thank you to one and all)**

**Similar Hues- Planning something? What ever could you be talking about? lol :)**

**Krasic- If you mean what kind of pizza was available there was cheese, pepperoni, bacon, and sausage. If you're asking what kind of pizza Ino and Sakura ate, well use your imagination :)**

**man-chan- My updating will be slowing down thanks to school, so hopefully my reviewing problem will be fixed. Bad for you guys the readers though, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I refute ownership.**

* * *

It's easy to avoid Sasuke the rest of the night, I just stay as far away from him as humanly, and superhumanly, possible.

I talk with Hinata about the all girls school she's attending and speak with Kiba about a new litter of puppies he has.

_I would love to get a pet._

Then I have a long conversation with Shika and Neji about the 'problem' we're having.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru are the background guys of our group, with Neji sometimes going on missions with Ten-Ten.

* * *

The discussion then somehow turns towards Shikamaru's long-term experiment.

* * *

He is trying to understand why some people have powers, others don't, and why powers vary. We know it's some kind of genetic abnormality. The comic, X-men, had that much right, at least for the most part. Naruto and Neji are the main test subjects at the moment. Neji has no family history, that we know of, that should make him clairvoyant. Naruto has two super parents, my Aunt Kushina; who's an identical twin to my Mom, power included, and Uncle Minato; who's descended from The Flash and has super-speed. You would think that since Superman was fast and The Flash was fast that Naruto would be fast, he's not. He multiplies into more Narutos, which is scary.

* * *

This conversation lasts until Neji has to leave. He takes Ten-Ten and Hinata, since Naruto wants to stay longer, with him. About an hour later Kiba and Shino decide to leave and Naruto does too taking, his royal assness, Sasuke with him. Shikamaru's fast asleep on the couch, and knows to leave when he wakes up.

* * *

Ino and I enter her bedroom, which is still suffering from our pre-teen obsession with pink.

"Bat?" Ino clicks her tongue.

Out of nowhere the black tomcat appears at our feet.

"There you are. Sorry I had to lock you in here, but you and Kiba just don't get along."

He starts winding around her legs and purring.

"I missed you too." She leans down and scratches him behind the ear.

I collapse on the bed.

"That wasn't too bad." Ino comments.

"Nope. It's amazing we got away with this and nothing got broken."

"Things were more serious tonight."

"You can say that again."

"Things were mo-. Oomph."

I throw a pillow at her.

"Not tonight." I beg.

"Killjoy."

"I'm tired."

She drops on top of me.

"Get off." I shove her and she rolls next to me.

"We can't fall asleep like this." She gestures to our clothes.

"Maybe you can't but I'm able to."

She gets up as I close my eyes. Something soft hits me in the face, it's my overnight bag.

"The bathroom isn't even ten feet away."

"Eh. It's too far."

"Sakura, don't make me dump water on you." She warns.

I look at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I've done it before, and I can always sleep on the couch with Shika."

I grab the bag, get up, lug myself to the other side of the room, and open the door to her personal bathroom.

When I come out she's already changed and asleep with Bat curled near her feet.

"You suck Ino."

"Mmph mph phmm." She mumbles incoherently.

"Move over please."

She scoots just enough for me to have a spot.

I lay down and almost immediately fall asleep.

* * *

We wake up about the same time the next morning, eat cereal, and watch t.v. in our p.j.s until about three o'clock. Then we make ourselves socially acceptable and Ino takes me home.

Mom and I chit-chat a bit and have dinner around five, without Dad, who is working late again. I proceed to do my homework that I neglected, take a shower, wait for the call to duty, which never comes, and go to bed.

* * *

**No drama, no violence, no action. Just a lazy Sunday, because every superhero deserves a little break.**


	13. Drama

**man-chan- Kind of what I was aiming for, thanks :)**

**Kashi'sMine- Happy belated Birthday!**

**Similar Hues- He'll get one, don't worry.**

**fingring- Welcome :) I think this might be a fairly long story, seeing as it took me 12 chapters to describe 1 week. It's going to be a bit until the bad guys are 'revealed'.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: What are the chances I might ever own Naruto?**

**Lawyer: Zero**

**Me: But what if-**

**Lawyer: No**

**Me: Or I could-**

**Lawyer: Not going to happen.**

**Me: Well you heard the bloodsucking leech…I mean lawyer.**

* * *

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I ask perturbed .

* * *

It's Thursday, fourth hour, and I'm tired as hell. The night before Ino and I went after a man who beat his wife to death in front of their two children. It was gruesome.

* * *

"I want to tell you that my mother is inviting you and your family over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Great. I could have found that out when I got home."

He leans in and puts his mouth right by my ear.

"Try not to knock any holes through the walls." He whispers.

This takes me by surprise.

"H-how do you know what I can do?" I whisper back.

"Naruto."

"You've known what I can do and yet still decided to mess with me? I don't know if your stupid or insane."

"It's fun seeing you struggle to keep control."

"You bastard." My insult goes unheard as the bell rings signaling lunch.

He leaves and I follow him, like predator stalking prey.

He takes a shortcut down an empty hall and up a deserted stairwell. That's when I make my move.

"Hey Sasuke." He turns around and I strike, pinning him against the wall. My hand is placed firmly on his chest.

"You should have just left me alone, I was ignoring you for both our benefits. I've had more than my fair share of dealing with people like you. My pain shouldn't bring you amusement. I like being the good guy, I really do, but so help me, if you push me any further I don't think you're going to survive in one piece. Do you understand?"

He should be trembling, scared beyond all reason, but he's smirking at me.

"Bring it." He says mockingly.

My rage takes over, it doesn't even feel like I'm the one controlling my actions.

"What do you want broken first Sasuke? Your wrist, a rib, your face?"

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino voice rings out and forces me to get a hold of myself.

Ino walks up the stairs and lays her hand on my arm.

"Sakura stop."

I let go of Sasuke and feel a bit triumphant when he gasps for air.

"Nice try Pin-" Is all he gets out when BAM, Ino hits him in the face.

"You need to leave her alone. Or you'll have a lot more problems to deal with next time." She threatens, defending me.

Then she wraps her arm around mine and drags me up the stairs.

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

We arrive in the cafeteria and take a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Do you want to explain to me what just happened?" She asks.

"Not really." I answer truthfully.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Tell me why I just had to stop you from possibly dismembering Sasuke Uchiha so I can make a defense for myself incase I get called to the office."

_Oh sure. I can't make her feel guilty but she can make me._

I see Shikamaru raise his head a little.

"I don't know why. I was just going to tell him to leave me alone, but it turned into, well that. I wasn't going to dismember him, just so you know."

"I think the lack of sleep is getting to you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Sakura I think she's right." Shika adds.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." I stress each word.

"Be that as it may, I'm taking you off duty for a week."

I look at him horrified.

"You can't do that. The city needs me." I plead.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do this."

"This is for your best interests."

My sense of helplessness turns into anger and betrayal.

"Whatever." I get up and walk away.

"Sakura." Ino calls. I ignore her.

* * *

School seems to drag on. My haven now feels like a prison, but even when the final bell rings I feel no relief.

* * *

I avoid the parking lot and begin walking home. When it seems nothing else can go wrong it starts to rain.

_Thanks God! I hate you too._

While I'm walking a ping is heard in my ear.

"Call from Ino Yamanaka." A feminine robotic voice announces.

"Reject."

This happens several more times.

* * *

I finally get home and am soaked to the bone.

"Sakura is that you?" Mom's voice calls when I get into the house.

"Yeah."

"Where have you been? You're-. Why are you all wet?" She finally gets a look at me.

"I walked."

"Why? Is Ino okay? What happened?"

"Ino's fine and I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Please Mom? It's been a long day. I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

She doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Okay, but we will talk about this later."

I nod and go to my room.

*Ping*

"Call from Ino Yamanaka."

I take the device out and fling it across the room.

* * *

**Teenage Angst, it was going to happen sometime. Oh, and Sasuke got hit in the face lol.**


	14. Dinner Part 1

**Similar Hues- Maybe I should have written that differently. Ino did not bitch slap Sasuke, she full out pulled her fist back and punched him. I loved your review still. It made me smile :) I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but you'll get your bruise in about a paragraph. And no, thank you for reviewing!**

**ephermal violet- Welcome back! Thanks for the review. I'm a little over halfway through my teen years so I have a pretty good grasp of how we act.**

**kayla12000- Thank you ten times over plus 1(Sasuke's Wedding). I opened my email and was like "Holy Crap!". I'm updating as much as I can, I do have other obligations; school, friends, family. I'm trying my best though. Love your name btw (my bff's name)**

**man-chan- Haha, yeah :) I also put a cutie little one-shot out that brought a couple of readers to check out my other work.**

**fingring- No action? Sasuke got punched in the face! But, I know what you mean. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: You know. You should also know, if you haven't figured out by now, that my description skills suck and I'm working on it.**

* * *

*Beep**Beep**Beep*

The hardly ever used alarm rouses me.

I get ready and leave the apartment before Mom wakes up and interrogates me.

* * *

Am I still mad at Ino and Shikamaru? Yes, I am. Ino especially.

* * *

I'm walking down the sidewalk when a car pulls up next to me.

"Sakura get in here." Ino commands.

I pay no attention to her and go on.

"Get in the damn car Sakura!"

"Go away Ino." I, at last, respond.

"You're overreacting. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Watch me."

She follows me the rest of the way to school.

* * *

With me feeling the way I am, I don't even take my detour to get to fourth hour. It doesn't matter though, because when I get there my seat is empty. Sasuke is sitting in his corner and he's a sight for sore eyes, or should I say eye. A patch of black and purple covers his left eye.

_That must have hurt._

A feeling of guilt bubbles up inside me but I push it down.

I take my seat and continue on with the day.

* * *

I walk home again, and thankfully it doesn't rain this time.

As I open the front door Mom is waiting there, tapping her foot.

_Not good._

"I was expecting to see you this morning." She says in her scary mom voice.

"I had to leave early since I walked."

"Why did you have to walk again?"

"Ino and I got in a fight yesterday and we're not talking."

_I'm not talking to her at least, traitor._

"Why?"

I start to lose my composure.

"Because Mom, she got me kicked off of city protection for a week!"

"Don't talk in that tone to me young lady."

"What tone? I don't have a tone! I'm just telling you what happened! You asked!" I say releasing some of my bottled up emotions.

"Go to your room!"

"Way ahead of you."

I storm off and slam my door.

*Thump*

It breaks off its hinges and wedges in the splintered doorframe.

I begin pacing, trying not to break anything else.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0._

* * *

An hour and a half later there's a knock on my door.

"You better?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." I reply calmer.

"Can you move the door?"

I get up off my bed and easily pull the door out.

A new door is leaning against the hall wall and Mom's standing next to it.

"Doorframe looks about the same as last time so we don't need to change that at least." She says optimistically.

I nod and assist her in putting the latest door in to place.

"You're so much like your father, with your sense of duty. When I was your age-"

"Saving people was a chore to you." I finish for her.

She gives me an indignant look.

"I'm proud of you, is what I'm trying to get across smart-ass."

"I know."

"Good." She stands up.

"Now get ready. We're going to the Uchihas' for dinner and Dad will be home soon. I'll go hide this." She starts dragging the battered old door off to her room.

_Damn it. I forgot about that._

* * *

The Uchiha's live in the flashier part of town. The outside of the their house even puts Ino's to shame. It's a large Victorian-style house.

Mikoto opens the door when we knock.

She looks absolutely stunning in a black cocktail dress. I no longer feel overdressed in my own outfit, quite the opposite.

"It's so nice to see you again. I'm glad you all could make it. Come in. Come in." She says in the sweetest voice.

_How is she even related to Sasuke?_

We follow her through the large residence, the entrance room has a grand staircase, until we enter the living room where the rest of the Uchihas are situated. The furniture seems to match the time-period the house was based on.

_They musy really love their black, red, and gold._

"Take a seat." She gives a heartwarming smile as she herself sits next to her youngest son.

Mom settles down near her while Dad goes by his boss and Itachi, who I catch eyeing me. I decide to sit next to Dad, but my plan is interrupted.

"Sakura dear, why don't you come sit by me? We were not able to talk very much last time." Mikoto urges.

_Noooooo!_

I smile and comply to her request.

"The last time I saw you, you were only a couple months old. It was your Aunt Kushina's baby shower and I was pregnant with my little bitty Sasuke." She beams down at her son, who gives no response.

_Little bitty Sasuke? I don't think this is going to be as bad as I thought._

"Mikoto, goodness. What happened to the poor boy's eye?" My mother asks concerned.

_Never mind._

I dread the answer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Come again.**


	15. Dinner Part 2

**Dagiis- Thanks for the compliment. About the changing verb tenses I wish I could have an excuse like English isn't my first language, but it is lol. And regarding chapters being longer, here's the thing, I would be able to create longer chapters, but I wouldn't update for a month or so. So there's the choice between long chapters and long waits, or the 1,000 words or so chapters and a couple days wait. I'll let the reviewers decide. Glad you like the story :)**

**ephermal violet- I actually took the door bit from a real life experience, and added a little embellishment XD And me levelheaded? Haha you make me laugh. Btw, Lucky! I would take work over teenage drama any day.**

**Animelover351- I don't know where to start. I guess I'll start by saying, yes I am a girl. Second, congrats on making my wall of reviewers, check the profile, as the longest review I have ever received. I'm absolutely bubbling that you love this story so much. Your review made me laugh pretty hard :) Your questions will be answered in time. Hope you like the chapter and good luck with the party.**

**Important: Recently, like last chapter, someone talked about me having longer chapters. I'll let you guys decide. Do you want longer chapters, but have to wait longer, or me to continue the way I have it now? Put your vote in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own myself…wait never mind. Sold my soul for a Poptart.**

* * *

"You should have seen it yesterday, it was much worse. I think a football hit him, isn't that what you said?" Mikoto asks him for confirmation.

"Yeah." Sasuke responds in a disinterested drawl.

_Haha. Doesn't want anyone knowing he got hit by a girl._

"So Sakura,"

I turn my attention back to the hostess.

"You're mother has told me you want to be a doctor. That's a remarkable ambition, what are you wanting to specialize in?"

"General surgery. I want to be a trauma surgeon. I would love to save peoples lives."

"Don't you save enough lives now?"

I notice our voices have slowly gotten lower and lower and are now down to a whisper.

I take her question in stride.

"At the age I am now, yes. I want to be a hero that doesn't have to hide in the dark though."

She nods and her smile grows.

"Wise words. You have yourself a wonderful daughter Akahana." She says to Mom.

"Thank you Mikoto."

My stomach growls loudly, interrupting the moment.

"Goodness. I'm so sorry. Dinner completely slipped my mind. I'll be right back, I must go check and see if the maid has finished."

She daintily prances off.

_Maid? They have a maid?_

Sasuke and I no longer have a barrier between us, until, just as swiftly as his mother let, Itachi fills the spot.

"Good evening Mrs. Haruno, Sakura." He greets in a dreamy voice.

"Hello Itachi." Mom replies.

"Hey." I say lamely.

_He's just a cute guy, I shouldn't be all nervous._

"Shouldn't you be studying Itachi?" Sasuke finally speaks a full sentence.

Itachi gives a chuckle.

"Foolish little brother, unlike you. I know when to have fun. Live a little, it's not going to kill you. Right Sakura?" He asks turning to me.

_He has pretty eyes._

"Uhm, yeah."

_Stupid, stupid Sakura! Focus._

He gives another subtle laugh.

"Dinner is ready." Mikoto informs, almost appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

The food is delicious, lamb's leg and some type of weird vegetable. I learn a bit more about the Uchihas too. Itachi is attending the police academy and is 21, only 4 years older than me, not that I'm getting ideas or anything, Mikoto is an amazing hostess and makes up for her husband's lack of speaking, and Sasuke, well Sasuke and his father are very much alike. They both are silent and grunt.

"It was a pleasure to see you all again, but I have a report on ethics that I must finish." Itachi says excusing himself from the table and leaving with a wave.

No dessert is served, because oddly the Uchihas are health conscious, and we make our way back to the living room.

"Sasuke, why don't you show Sakura around?" Mikoto declares, giving no room for disagreement.

"Hn."

_I'm guessing that's a yes._

He starts walking and I follow.

* * *

Sasuke's 'tour' consists of walking through rooms and giving me the name. Right now we're upstairs.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I say off hand, getting rid of some guilt.

"You didn't hit me." He responds, and weirdly enough that doesn't surprise me.

"It is my fault though."

_Kind of. Your fault really, but I'm feeling forgiving tonight._

"What a surprise." A voice says behind us.

It's Itachi.

_Remember, complete and coherent sentences._

"Hi." I squeak out.

_Failure._

"What are you kids doing up here?" He asks.

"Go away Itachi." Sasuke warns.

"Come now, you can't monopolize all our dear guest's time." Itachi puts an arm around my shoulder.

_Breathe. Remember to breathe._

"Don't you have something better to do than hit on girls who are underage?" Sasuke bites back, grabbing my arm and pulling me near him.

_Why do I feel like the steak between two dogs?_

"I know the law better than you foolish little brother. Flirting isn't illegal, neither is this. Sakura, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

_I barely even know you!_

"That sounds like fun, but I can't I'm-" I start out diplomatically.

"Going to a movie me." Sasuke cuts me off.

I'm too surprised to be mad at him for interrupting me.

"I am? I mean yeah, I am. Maybe another time?"

_After you know, we've known each other for more than two short visits. I would love to date you, I mean go on a date with you._

He takes my hand in his, like the first time we met, and kisses it.

"Another time indeed." He sends a condescending smile in Sasuke's direction then goes walking off the way he had come from.

It takes me a second to notice that Sasuke has started walking away too.

"Hey wait for me!" I run to catch up with him.

"Thanks for the save back there. You know, you're not that bad." I say with a smile.

We're walking down the staircase.

"I wasn't saving you."

"What?"

"I'll pick you up at 7. Don't be late."

"Sakura, there you are dear. Your parents are getting ready to leave." Mikoto arrives at just the wrong time.

_Damn it!_

* * *

It's when we're in the car and driving home that I can peacefully think about what happened.

_Am I going on a date with Sasuke Uchiha?_

* * *

**It's super short, I know, I really do. I just wanted to get Part 2 out of the way.**


	16. Escape The Date

**Similar Hues- Mikoto hasn't brought the pictures out...yet, maybe later. I'm relieved that you know Ino punched Sasuke. You're right btw about it sounding more amusing lol**

**Kashi'sMine- I wonder what they are going to see too. ;)**

**Dagiis- You're Swedish? That's pretty cool. Your English is probably better than mine, trust me. My foreign language grade is higher than my English grade. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed Stockholm.**

**man-chan- Don't worry about it, I'm a procrastinator too. Thanks for your vote :)**

**Tough chick- They're coming, they're coming. I promise.**

**ephermal violet- I feel your pain about the babysitting and AP, but right now I'm juggling junior year, I don't even want to think about senior year :P Now about the story: Itachi enjoys messing with Sasuke and if a pretty girl like Sakura is involved that's even better yes? And Sasuke, well you'll see ;)**

**Kayla12000- Thanks.**

**fingring- Kushina and Akahana have heat vision and super breath, which hasn't been shown yet. Thanks for the vote :)**

**Notice: After 3 vs. 0 votes, I will continue on with short but frequent chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, still not mine.**

* * *

"Where is it?" I ask myself crawling around the floor of my room.

_I hope it didn't go through the floor. It couldn't have grow legs and walked off…never mind, knowing Shika it probably could._

"There you are."

I finally find the little device after picking up my dresser.

The ear bud cellphone is completely intact.

_He must have learned after Ino broke her phones._

I put it in.

"Nineteen missed calls, five unheard voice messages, and twelve missed text messages." It announces.

"Text messages from who?" I ask.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Delete all."

_They are all just going to be telling me how I'm overreacting and she's sorry but it was for the best. Blah._

"Are you sure you want to delete these messages?"

"Yes."

"Text messages have been deleted. Do you want to hear your voice messages?"

"Who are they from?"

"Four from Ino Yamanaka and one from Shikamaru Nara."

"Delete Ino's. Play Shikamaru's."

"Are you sure you want to delete?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want to delete, quit asking."

"Four messages deleted. Playing message from Shikamaru Nara: Troublesome woman. Talk to Ino, she won't quit bothering me. It's a drag."

_That's it?_

"Delete message."

"Message deleted."

"Text Sasuke Uchiha: Thanks for last night, but I can't go to movies. Not feeling well."

"Message sent."

I start pacing my room, waiting for a reply. I don't wait long.

"Message from Sasuke Uchiha: Can't back out."

I get a little angry.

"Reply: You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Reply sent."

More pacing.

"Message from Sasuke Uchiha:"

_That gets really annoying really quickly._

"I'm not. You'll see."

_I'll see what?_

My bedroom doors opens.

"Mikoto Uchiha just called. Why didn't you tell me you are going on a date with Sasuke?" Mom interrogates.

"I-I'm not. It was just-"

"You don't need to lie." She envelops me in a hug.

"Aw, my baby's going on her first date. It's about time." She says in this happy close to crying voice.

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I've crushed on guys really hard, but dating never really worked out with what I do. I haven't been interested in the hero guys either, so I've just never dated.

* * *

I don't want to bring her down, so after much internal conflict, I go along with it.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. It just sort of happened."

She lets me go.

"What are you kids doing tonight?" She asks mischievously.

"Seeing a movie. He's picking me up at seven."

"I'm so happy for you honey. Good thing Dad isn't home or he'd make this a bigger deal then it really is."

_Oh yeah, Dad._ _He would help stop this thing. Damn._

"Yeah, good thing." I say forcing a smile.

She smiles back.

"I'm glad you are doing some normal teenage things. It's important that you do."

"Yeah I know Mom."

"Ok. I'll leave you be now."

* * *

Seven slowly comes closer.

I'm staring at my fake glasses.

_Yes or no? If I see someone from school they aren't likely to notice me off the bat, but keeping my cover is important. Always have to be on guard._

I put them on and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I'm dressed in a jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy.

I put my 'hero' clothes in a purse,

_Just in case._

And head to the living room.

As the hour hand reaches seven there's a knock on the door.

_Punctual._

"Sakura your date is here." Mom announces from her room.

_Really Mom? Really?_

"I know."

I get up from the love seat and open the door. Sasuke, in all his superiority, stands there.

"Bye Mom. I'll be home by curfew." I call to her.

"Bye."

I shut the door.

"You told your Mom?"

He gives me a look.

"No. Itachi did."

_Grrr._

"Ok so let's just pretend we went on a date, when really I go take a walk and you can go do whatever Sasukes do okay? Neither of us want to do this." I say starting to descend the stairs.

We walk the rest of the four flights in silence.

"Get in the car." He says when we reach the parking lot.

_I should say no, but it's the really cool, I want it to be mine, car._

I don't argue and comply.

The car is comfortable, with only two black leather seats and almost no back. When it's started the engine is downed out by the heavy metal that blasts from the speakers. We drive without any other noise for a few minutes.

"You need to stay away from Itachi." He says out of the blue.

"Why?" I ask curious.

He doesn't answer.

"You can't just say something like that and not give me a reason."

He stays quiet. I reach over and turn off the music. He looks away from the road and glares at me.

"He's normal. He doesn't need to get mixed up in this stuff. He's also a man whore."

"That's the most I've ever heard you say in one sentence." I say shocked.

It takes me a second to think of a comeback.

"A man whore? Does that mean you're worried about me?" I tease.

He ignores me.

I smile triumphantly.

"Answer."

I look over at him.

_Did he say that to me?_

"I'll be there."

He takes a sudden U-turn and I brace myself against the door.

"What the hell was that?" I yell.

"Neji had a vision of that girl being kidnapped again."

_Oh God._

I look at the tiny area at the back of the car.

_I hope I can fit._

"I'm going to change. I swear, if you look, I will castrate you in your sleep and feed your balls to a starving sewer rat while you watch withering in pain."

Leaving him with that mental image I squeeze back there.

* * *

**You know Sakura could probably do that. To all men/boys reading, sorry.**


	17. Failure and Distractions

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed your Valentines Day, if you celebrated it. I celebrated Singles Appreciation Day lol :) so to each his (or her) own.**

**Mirani- Thank you very much. I love the character's personalities so I don't change them. I just like mixing it up a bit with different situations and time periods. Glad you think the powers match the people :)**

**Dagiis- He didn't look, or Sakura didn't catchhim looking lol. The bad guy who is fast, is also the one who explodes just so you know. You are seconds away from finding out Sasuke's power though :) Your english is better than mine, trust me. I butcher it. If an MVG is the highest grade than that is equivalent to an A. My English grade is a B, can you see where I'm coming from? Enjoy the chapter :)**

**kayla12000- Of course you were thanked. I always, or try to, thank my wonderful reviewers. Thanks for calling the story awesome, and I'm updating!**

**ephermal violet- Oh God thanks for the laugh :) And goodness, there is so much you don't know ;) I wish I had a solution for your cat problem, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I think I might own the story, like the plot, but just barely.**

* * *

I finally pull myself back to the front seat.

"Your driving sucks." I inform Sasuke after being tossed around in the back.

"Hn." He replies.

*Sigh*

"Are you going to change?"

"Don't need to."

_I still don't know what your power is. It you aren't changing does that mean you can become invisible or do you shape-shift?_

We pull in to an empty secluded parking lot and get out of the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Before my eyes Sasuke transforms into a human-shaped bon-fire.

_Wow. Wasn't expecting that._

"Give me your hand." He orders.

"What?"

He doesn't answer but walks over and grabs my hand.

His hand is warm, if I were any normal person it would be burning me.

"Hold on."

With that command I feel my feet leave the earth. In a moment of panic I take my other arm and clutch his wrist.

_Oh my God I'm flying!_

I shut my eyes and don't open them until I feel solid ground beneath me, minutes later.

I lightly punch his shoulder, with my newly burnt gloves.

"Next time warn me before you ever do something like that again!" I angrily whisper.

I look around and see we're in a small fenced-in backyard.

"What did Neji see?" I ask, going into 'hero' mode.

"Plants. A lot of plants."

_Well that's helpful._

The house that the backyard belongs to is dark.

I go to a window, peek inside, and see nothing.

"Going to have to break inside." I announce.

Sasuke grabs the doorknob and it melts. The door quietly swings open. I walk in first and he follows, temporarily acting as a light.

We're in the kitchen and it looks like a jungle, vines encompass the whole room.

_What happened here?_

I take a small sample of the vine then run into the next room and feel around for a light switch. When I flip it on I find a horrible sight. A woman and man, I'm guessing the parents, are on the couch, their eyes open, vines pierced through their bodies, and blood still trickling out.

I feel the bile build in my throat, but I hold it down.

_Breathe. Mustn't puke. Can't leave evidence._

I turn away from the couple and look at Sasuke who's just entered the room.

It's silent between us, until there is creaks from the wood ceiling above.

Sasuke points to the stairs and then puts a finger to his mouth.

I understand the message and proceed to tiptoe up the stairs while he follows.

There is movement coming from a room farthest from the stairs. I take to one side of the door and Sasuke the other. I hold up three fingers and slowly count down.

I burst in to the room first.

Holding Melanie is some sort of giant plant-like person.

"Put the girl down." I order.

It looks at me and its face isn't covered. Half the face is black and the other white.

_Is that green hair?_

"We would love to," Starts a delighted voice.

"but we're not." Ends a more sinister tone.

_Was that two voices, from one person?_

Sasuke's flames grow and he throw a fire ball at the man's feet, but a wall of plants stops it.

"We should be going. Don't want to,"

"wake the little brat up."

"No you don't." I say charging.

A coil of vines tries to wrap around me but I easily break free. The plant-man walks over to the window and a tree branch enters the room. I dive for him and grab his leg. I squeeze it and hear bones crack.

"AH!" Both voices scream in pain.

At this time Melanie awakes and her screams also fill the room.

Before I can do anything else I suddenly can't move.

_What the hell is this?_

Sasuke is launching bursts of flames at the man, but they keep getting intercepted.

I'm kicked off the guy and my paralyzed body lays on the floor, slowly being covered by vines. They begin to cover my mouth and nose.

_Can't breath!_

I pass out.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I'm being shaken and I hear the sizzle of flames.

I open my eyes and come face to face with pyro-Sasuke.

The sleeves of my shirt are charred where he was grabbing.

"We have to go!" He yells to me over the roar of the inferno.

The sound of sirens fills the air and fire is engulfing the room.

_What did I miss?_

"Where's Melanie? Where's the plant-guy?" I ask confused.

I stagger trying to get off the floor.

"Gone. Now hold on."

He again grabs my hand and we fly out the window.

* * *

When we land I stumble a couple feet then release the contents of my stomach, half the reason being the flying the other half because of the little girl's parents.

I'm gasping for breathe on my hands and knees, coughing and spitting, attempting to get the acidic taste out of my mouth.

Sasuke is on the driver's side of the car and he's normal now, at least I think he is, I don't see any flames. After about a minute or so he comes over by me, shirtless and in khaki shorts.

He leans down, puts one arm around me and under my opposite arm, picks me up, and helps me to the car.

"Thank you." I say when we're both in.

"You okay?"

"No." I say honestly.

* * *

"What happened to your clothes?" I ask when we start driving.

"Burnt up." He answers seeming to understand my need for a distraction.

"You owe me a new shirt and gloves." I say, not wanting to think of anything of importance.

He doesn't answer and this gives me time to think.

It's not long before tears are rolling down my cheeks and I start to sob.

"They died. Their daughter is kidnapped and they're dead. Where is the justice in the world?"

He pulls the car over.

I look at him, wanting comfort, reassurance, something to make me feel better.

He finally glances at me.

"There is no justice. That's why we're here."

"We failed! We let him get away! He took her and killed her par-" My yelling is stopped abruptly.

Sasuke is leaning into me, his lips on top of mine.

I push all my emotions: all my anger, hatred, sadness, helplessness, in to that kiss.

_This is a good distraction._

"Next time it will be different." He promises.

* * *

**So how many of you were expecting that? I wouldn't be surprised if it's a lot. I hope you liked the chapter. Review!**


	18. Damage Control

**Hahaha, I was just thinking, I know dangerous lol, I had a lot of you thinking that the two bad guys at the beginning were Sasuke and Itachi. Does anyone want to change their opinion?**

**Similar Hues- Thank you! Yeah, a puke kiss would be pretty disgusting :P But you guessed it right, she did need the comfort :)**

**ephermal violet- Hey you! YES you! Shh. You're giving stuff away jk :) I've heard that movie quote before, but I can't put my finger on it. Thanks for the laugh :)**

**man-chan- The plot chickens? Is that a typo? Or humor? Well whatever way you look at it it's funny XD**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty. The usual stuff applies.**

* * *

The rest of the way back to my apartment is set in silence. It's not a comfortable silence either.

When we arrive I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything at all.

I clutch my purse and get out. Sasuke doesn't stop me.

I march up the stairs and into my home. I get about halfway to my room when Mom notices me.

"What are you doing home so early? It's only been an hour." She says behind me.

"There was a problem." I tell her blankly, turning around

"Are you okay?" She asks suddenly concerned, looking over my burnt clothes, messed up hair, and ash covered face.

_I probably look terrible._

"I'll survive. There was another bad guy. He could control plants. Please don't make me talk about it. I-I just want to forget." I say, starting to break down before her eyes.

She rushes over and smothers me in an embrace, hearing the cracking in my voice.

"It'll be okay honey."

I let a second round of cries overtake me.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Everything will be okay." She says comforting me.

"No. No it won't." I bawl.

After a few minutes I collect myself. She leaves me, I shower, and brush my teeth.

_I can still taste the puke._

Then I go to bed.

* * *

I wake up around eleven. My mind's completely blank. It takes me a while to remember everything that happened yesterday. When I do remember that's about the time there's a knock on my door.

"Sakura, you have a visitor." Mom announces.

The door opens and my platinum blonde bestfriend enters.

"Before you say anything, I was wrong." She states.

_I've never been one to hold a grudge long._

I jump out of bed and hug her, so happy to see her.

_This is what I need right now._

"Me too." I say also taking blame.

"Shika gave me a run down of what happened last night. Are you okay?"

"I wish everyone would quit asking me that."

"We're just worried about you."

"I saw my first real dead bodies last night. They were people I could have, should have saved. Then, this little girl, who I've already saved once, is kidnapped. I don't know where she is or how she's doing. She's an orphan now because of me." I explain, beginning to wallow in self-pity.

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself. You tried, you did your best. We'll get her back from these people. You and me and everyone else. Shika is now making it so that everyone will be on the scene."

I nod, feeling a little better.

"So…" She has this nosy little look in her eye.

"What were you doing with Sasuke 'Asshole' Uchiha." She asks completely changing subjects.

"He really isn't that bad." Slips out of my mouth.

_Wrong choice of words._

She squeals.

"Really now? Do explain."

"It was nothing, really." I lie.

_Nothing, except he comforted me in my time of need. Note to self: Call him later._

"Sakura."

I tell her what happened when I had dinner at his house.

"So you said no to major-hottie and gave the excuse you were hanging with minor-hottie, who you hate."

"Hated and Sasuke gave the excuse." I correct.

"Okay and you two, instead of just leaving it there, went on the made-up date. Why?"

"His mom found out and she told my mom. He felt obligated and so did I."

"And the movie turned into a double murder and kidnapping? Personally I don't think I would go on another date with him."

_I'm not planning on it._

"Please don't bring that up and I don't think there will be anymore dates between Sasuke and I in the future."

"Your love life is so screwed up, more than mine's ever been."

"I don't have a love life Ino."

"I can see that."

"It was nice of you to stop by. Please come again…never." I say feeling a little insulted.

"Take a joke. I have to go anyways. By the way, probation-vacation is over. Shika needs everyone he can get his hands on."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll pick you up tomorrow." She says starting to leave my room.

"Oh hey, wait!"

I search my 'hero' pants and pull out the vine sample.

Get this to Shika for me okay? It's from the guy from last night.

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

When I hear the front door close I let out a sigh.

_If only she knew. She'd flip. Better get this over with._

"Text Sasuke: So this is the second time I've said this, but thanks for last night. I think it would be best though, if we pretend like that one thing didn't happen. We weren't ourselves after everything that occurred and you know stuff happened."

_Everything was so not normal last night. I bet he's regretting it too._

"Message sent."

I wait for a response, but never receive one.

* * *

The class I've disliked for weeks now is the one that can't come fast enough today.

The bell rings signifying the start of fourth hour and Sasuke is nowhere to be found.

_Where are you?_

When class ends I approach the teacher.

"Sakura what do you need?" He asks.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if Sasuke is here today?"

"Well he wasn't in class, but I'll check."

The teacher types on his computer.

"His mother called, he's sick.." He informs me.

_He was just fine a couple days ago._

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well if it isn't too much of a bother, could I get his schedule? So I can pick up his homework and give it to him today?"

_It's the least I can do._

"If it was anyone but you Sakura I wouldn't do this. I could get in trouble for this."

The computer starts printing something and he hands it to me.

"Here it is, and today's assignment."

"Thank you so much Mr. Umino."

* * *

I skip lunch and gather Sasuke's work, as an excuse to go over to his house later.

_Not because I'm worried or anything. Tch. Me worrying about Sasuke? That's funny. I hope he's okay._

* * *

"Ino can you do me a huge favor?" I ask when I get to the car after school.

"What?"

"Well I need to take Sasuke his homework and I was wondering if you, being the incredible friend you are, could drive me?"

"Okay. Thanks for the flattery, it was a nice touch."

"You've always been one for compliments. I'll give you directions. It's on the way to your house. You know that huge house we use to pass when we rode bikes in elementary school, the one with the marble fountain and the odd statues?"

"Yes."

"That's his house."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Boy's rich."

"Yeah. Phone text Mom: Sasuke wasn't at school today so I'm taking his homework to him. Would you be able to give me the phone number to his house so I can ask Mikoto if it's okay?"

"Message Sent."

"Message from Mom: He wasn't at school? Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can go spend time with him?" The robot voice says moments later

"Reply: You caught me. I'm really going over there so we can have hot sex." I say sarcastically.

_I went on one date with the guy, not even a real date. I mean there was a kiss, BUT that's not the point. It was a nice kiss though. GAH! What am I thinking?_

"Message from Mom: Ew. I don't want to hear what you do in your free "

"Reply: Seriously Mom? The number, please?"

"New number received. Do you want to add to contacts?"

"Yes."

"Add contact as whom?"

"Mikoto Uchiha."

"Contact added. Do you wish to reply to Mom?"

"Yes."

"Awaiting reply."

"Thanks Mom."

"Message from Mom: Remember, I'm too young to be a grandma."

I don't reply.

Ino's staring at me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just texting my Mom."

"You said hot sex."

"No I didn't." I deny.

"Yes you did, I heard you. I'm right here." She counters.

"Ino, it's me. Have I ever said anything like that before? No, I haven't. I think you're hallucinating."

"B-b-but-" She stutters completely confused.

"Now you're sounding like Hinata. Are you feeling okay?" I ask acting concerned.

"It has been a long day. I guess I just misheard you." She says agreeing with me.

She finally gets her turn to pull out of the school lot.

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"I said hot sex."

She slams on the brakes. Someone honks behind us and a profanity is yelled.

"You bitch!" She hits my arm.

"You have to admit that was funny."

"You made me think I was going crazy." She starts to drive again.

"I can't believe you believed me."

"Never again. You're evil."

"Brains and beauty combined in one, that is evil."

"Whatever. Don't you have a call to make?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Call Mikoto Uchiha."

"Calling Mikoto Uchiha."

_That's it! I'm so done with this phone. I'm telling Shika I want my old one back._

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Uchiha residence." An unfamiliar female voice answers.

"Uh, hello. May I please speak to Mikoto Uchiha."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Please hold on one second Ms. Haruno."

_One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eig-_

"Hello Sakura dear. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Mikoto's cheery voice rings through the headset.

"Hi. Since Sasuke wasn't at school today I picked up his homework for him. I was wondering if I could drop it by?"

"That's so sweet of you. That's fine. When will you be coming over?"

"In a few minutes, if that's okay?"

"That would be wonderful. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either. Thanks. Bye."

"Good bye Sakura."

I hang up.

"So?" Ino asks.

"She can't wait to see me."

"I guess she must really like you. Do you want me to stay or…?"

"You can drop me off. It's not that far from my house."

"A few miles."

"I've had worse."

"True. So you got Sasuke's work for him? That was very generous of you. Is someone falling for a boy?" She teases.

"Be quiet Ino. I'm just being a good person. He was really nice to me last night and I just want to repay him." I defend.

_Falling for Sasuke? Absurd! I've known the guy for a few weeks and hated him for most of it. I can't 'fall' for him!_

* * *

**That was a long chapter, longer than normal. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who take the time to read the nonsense I write :)**


	19. Toxicity

**So its been awhile. I've been doing a lot since I last updated; Volunteer work/School/Job-searching/School/Friend-shit-drama/School/Car-insurance-searching/School/Family-crap. Did I mention school? I'm sorry it's been over a month since I've updated. I'm still alive though and will continue to write this story, no matter how slowly. I hope I still have readers.**

**Similar Hues- Thanks for the compliments so long ago :) Your guesses are really good most of the time ;)**

**ephermal violet- That conversation between Ino and Sakura was based on a real life experience lol. About the Tangled quote, I saw the movie when I was half asleep so that explains why it sounded familiar. That movie made me cry.**

**Kayla12000- Darling I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to write this chapter. It was your last review that kicked my butt into gear. Hope you enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimified**

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! I tried to post this chapter days ago but kept getting an error message. My brain finally decided to work and I google the error message and some wonderful people from this site had figured how to get around it, so yeah, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

A middle-age woman opens the door of the Uchiha residence just before I knock; plain shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, medium build, and not much taller than me.

_At least Mikoto doesn't have to worry about Mr. Uchiha cheating with the maid._

"Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno. I called a few minutes ago."

She nods.

"Come in. Mrs. Uchiha is waiting in the den. Follow me."

She shuts the door behind me and walks off at a swift pace. I practically have to run to keep up.

When we reach the living room she nods to Mikoto and leaves.

"Ah. Sakura you look so adorable." She says, likely addressing my uniform and glasses.

"Thank you. So how is Sasuke? I heard he's sick."

"Yes, sick as a dog. Poor thing. It began yesterday morning. If he isn't better by tomorrow I'm taking him to the doctor."

"That's awful, I'm sorry. I…uh…have his work right here." I pull out his assignments from my bag.

"Thank you so much dear. Do you want to give them to him? He isn't contagious, if you're worried about getting sick. I think a friendly face could help him feel better." A smile never leaves her face.

"Yeah, okay."

_It's impossible to say no to her._

"Amy." Mikoto calls.

The maid appears immediately.

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Amy, what have I said about calling me that?" She says with a laugh.

"Sorry Mikoto." Amy apologizes.

"It's fine. Can you guide Sakura to Sasuke's room?"

"Of course. Please come this way." She says taking off again, this time at a slightly slower pace.

We climb the beautiful staircase and take a left as it branches off. When we turn a corner Amy almost knocks into someone.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm so sorry." She apologizes, with a blush, to the eldest Uchiha son.

"It's fine." Itachi says exactly like his mother.

_It's so weird. Sasuke is like his dad, but his mom seems to favor him and Itachi is just the opposite._

He catches sight of me.

"Back so soon Sakura? I could get use to seeing you this often."

I smile and look down at the ground.

"Hi." I peep out.

_He's so charming. He doesn't seem man-whore-ish._

"I was just taking Miss Haruno to see your brother." Amy explains sounding…slightly jealous?

"I can do that. Why don't you go have a rest, you deserve one." He tells her.

"Are you sure?" She asks in way that hopes otherwise.

"Of course." His voice gives no room for argument.

Amy nods and departs reluctantly.

_You could be his mother._

Itachi turns his attention back to me.

"You're here to see my sick, foolish, little brother? That hurts Sakura. I was hoping you were wanting to plan that date we were unable to go on."

_Man-whore my ass. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him. He's normal too. God, how I would love to be normal._

"If it makes any difference, I'm here to give Sasuke the homework he missed today. Maybe you and I could have coffee Saturday morning? There's this little café not far from my house. I would like to get to know you better." I tell him truthfully.

"That sounds nice." He gives a small smile.

"So um…could you show me where Sasuke's room is at?" I ask giving a nervous laugh.

"Right this way." He takes his arm in mine and guides me down a couple more halls.

_This place could go on forever._

Itachi pauses at a random door and knocks. There is no reply.

"He must be sleeping." He informs me.

He opens the door and motions me in.

Sasuke's room is painted dark blue with posters of bands lining the walls, the floor has clothing tossed haphazardly over it, and on a king size bed is a Sasuke-sized lump. The black curtains make it feel as if the sun is already setting.

I smile at the sound of cute snoring.

_Cute? No, no, no. I mean…crap…_

I set his work on a desk, tiptoe out of the room, and quietly close the door.

Itachi is leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"He was sleeping." I confirm almost in a whisper, still afraid I might wake him up.

"That's good. He must be getting better."

The way he says it makes me have no doubts.

* * *

He leads us back towards where we came.

"Did you drive here Sakura? It's rather out of your way."

"No, I can't drive. My friend dropped me off, she was heading this way. I don't live too far from here; I'm just going to walk home."

"I can't let you do that Sakura. You live a few miles from here. Who knows what could happen to a beautiful girl, such as yourself, walking all that way. I'll take you home."

_He called me beautiful. Wait, focus._

"That's nice to offer but I'll be okay."

_I'm stronger than ten of you. I'll survive if anyone tries anything._

"If something were to happen to you Sakura I would feel at fault. At least let me do this for my own peace of mind?"

_He's good with words._

I give in.

"Okay, for your own peace of mind." I reiterate.

* * *

We go downstairs and I say my goodbyes to Mrs. Uchiha, promising to visit more often. Then we head to the garage.

I'm amazed as we walk in; they have like five or six sports cars.

_There's no doubt they have money now._

We skip the overly flashy vehicles and instead Itachi opens the passenger door of a shiny black SUV.

_What a gentleman._

I accept the hand he offers, since I am a little short compared to the car.

He gracefully makes his way to the drivers' side and gets in.

The engine purrs to life, quite different then the roar I expect.

I yawn feeling slightly worn-out; the soft, comfortable seats don't help.

* * *

"How's the academy?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Tedious. My father has taught me nearly everything they have years ago. It becomes rather repetitive."

I yawn again.

"You can't graduate early?"

"The state's requirement for officers is half a year at the police academy after the two and a half years of Criminal Justice at college."

"Oh. So you're almost done with the academy then?" I say rather dumbly.

"Two more months." He reports, braking at a traffic jam.

"Is it true you have to be tasered?" I ask truly curious.

"Yeah." He doesn't sound at all happy.

It's quiet between us for a few moments and I feel my eyelids drift south.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me, what do you think about me?"

I look at him and I find that we're no longer in the car. We're on a beach, the same beach my family went on vacation at last summer. The sand is white, the sun is setting coloring the sky a mix of orange and pink, and the sea waves are lapping against the shore in a peaceful way. Itachi and I are sitting on the fluffy quilt my parents and I used as a beach blanket.

"Sakura?" Itachi calls my name again, resting his hand atop mine.

He pulls me to him and nuzzles his face in my hair.

"What do you think?" He asks again.

"You're really hot and charming. You're perfect. Sasuke said you're a man-whore but that's hard to believe. You're also normal, so perfectly normal." I answer.

"Normal?" He mutters into my hair.

Chills run down my neck.

"Yes, the kind of normal I wish I could be sometimes. Normal worries. Normal life. Normal priorities. Not having to worry about every person that's being murdered or kidnapped or raped or anything like that and knowing that you have the power to stop it. Sure you're going to be a police officer but still, you're only human." I let my true feelings out.

I turn my head around facing him.

"Sakura?"

It's Itachi's voice that says my name but Itachi never opens his mouth.

"Sakura wake-up."

My beach world slowly disappears into blackness and I open my eyes to find the interior of a car.

"Tired?" Itachi asks when I look at him.

_What a beautiful dream._

"Um…yeah. It's been a long day." I give a little laugh.

"Not normal?"

I take the question as if I wasn't just dreaming about normalness.

"A little out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

"You kept saying that word, normal."

"Oh, yeah. Like I said, long day."

_Thank God that's all I said._

I notice we've arrived at my apartment complex.

"Thank you for the ride." I say with a smile.

"Anytime Sakura. I will see you Saturday?"

"Yep."

His does his normal good-bye and kisses my hand. I resist the urge to blush and open the car door.

"Bye." I say.

"Until next time."

I shut the door and head up to my apartment.

_That was…interesting._

* * *

"Mom I'm home."

"Hey. Not going to be a grandmother am I?" Mom says from the kitchen.

"Not anytime soon. Going to my room now."

I lay on my bed and am almost in nap land when the ear-bud buzzes.

"Call from Shikamaru Nara."

"Accept."

"Hey Shika. What do you-"

He cuts me off.

"Are you feeling sick at all? Coughing? Wheezing? Lack of breath? Weakness? Nauseous? Fever? Chills? Sweating? Weird spots?" He says in a un-Shika-like way; he sounds worried and wound up.

"No. You know I don't get sick. It's part of the invincibility thing. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

_This isn't like you._

"How's Sasuke doing?" He ignores my questions.

"Sick. Shika answer me, what is wrong?"

"That sample you gave me from Saturday night, the vine, it had toxic spores. Possibly fatal."

I begin freaking out.

"Sasuke's going to die? Oh shit, I went to school today. Oh my God Shika, what are we going to do?"

_Oh God! Oh God!_

"Calm down Sakura the spores die within an hours time. I need to see Sasuke."

"He's at home. I'll call his Mom and tell her to bring him here."

_Don't you dare die Sasuke!_

"I'm heading over now. Before I go, did you have contact with anyone two hours after the incident?"

I think for a second.

_No, no, no, no!_

"Mom!"

"Calm down Sakura, just get her to lay down, if she isn't sick now she may be okay. I'll be there soon."

He hangs up on me.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

I run out of my room.

"MOM!"

"Sakura honey what's wrong?" She asks stepping out of the kitchen.

_She looks okay._

"Don't ask questions, just lay down. Shikamaru will be over in a minute and he'll explain. You don't feel sick at all do you?"

"No, I'm fine honey." She lays down on the love seat.

"Okay. Call Mikoto Uchiha." I turn away from Mom.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"It's okay Amy I've got it. Hello, Mikoto Uchiha speaking."

"It's Sakura. Sasuke is sick from a plant toxin. You need to get him to my house."

"On my way." She says not missing a beat.

_Sasuke, please be okay. Damn it Shika hurry._

* * *

**I made it longer, again sorry for the wait. If you don't review I understand.**


	20. Discoveries: Big, Small, Good, and Bad

**Rigoudon3- Welcome new reviewer. This story is an AU, based in present day. Sakura is a sixteen year old girl who wants to be a doctor when she goes to college, trauma surgeon to be more specific. Explaining everyone's powers will come in time, if I give it all away now what's going to keep people coming back to read the story? Do see where I'm coming from? Thank you for reviewing and I'm pleased you like the story :)**

**Dagiis- Thanks for understanding :) Right now I'm preparing to take my ACT, a test for colleges to see how smart you are, and I want to get a high score on the first try so I don't have to take it again, you can take it as many times as you want. Now to the story: Will Sasuke live or die? Find out in this chapter…maybe ;)**

**kayla12000- I update whenever I can. And Itachi sick? No, never. He's to awesome to get sick lol Ino's okay too. Ps you get an award, it's on my profile. You are the one who kicks my butt into gear lol Sorry you've had to wait so long.**

**helen dl- Hi new reviewer :) Itachi's as healthy as a horse. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story**

**ephermal violet- Is there more to Itachi than meets the eye? Maybe he's a Transformer…you'll find out. I'll have to see REPO! The Genetic Opera when I get some free time, cause I'm always a busy little bee. Thanks for being another understanding person. The days aren't long enough to do everything I need to do. It's pretty cool that you're the president of your school's Anime club. I have an acquaintance and she's the prez of our Japanese Culture Club; basically the same thing as Anime Club but renamed because the school thinks anime isn't appropriate. I'm the prez of my school's Writers' club so I understand the responsibilities you must have. And getting your wisdom teeth pulled? Ahh, that must of hurt.**

**Tough chick- Yes, well I believe his powers match his manga/anime self. Don't you?**

**pirategirl3000- I update when I can. Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you think the story is good :)**

**InsaneNinja- Well I think you are freaking awesome! I'm glad you think so highly of this story :)**

**If interested see below for this month's excuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto**

* * *

I pace back and forth in the living room while giving Mom a brief rundown on what's happening.

* * *

I should be dealing with the situation better but I've got lost in the moment.

* * *

"And now Sasuke or you or both of you could die!"

Mom slaps me across the face, bringing me to concentrate and calm down.

"Sakura listen to me. I'm fine. If what you said about Sasuke is true then I should be sick already. Right?" She's completely composed as she says this.

Slowly nodding, I see she makes sense.

"Good. Now go downstairs, wait for Mikoto, and help her with Sasuke when she arrives."

* * *

A familiar car pulls up into the parking lot as I reach the last step.

It's Shika's beat-up, old station wagon; the heavily tinted windows give it away.

He swiftly gets out, carrying a laptop bag, and approaches me.

"He's not here yet."

He nods to acknowledge me and heads upstairs.

_An awake, no complaining Shikamaru always means trouble._

Two minutes pass when a swanky, red sports car pulls up.

_That must be them._

I run over to the car just as its doors open up vertically.

I don't have time to admire it.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto." I apologize to the woman who looks more frazzled than me.

"It's okay Sakura. It's not your fault." She sounds more put together than I do though.

I unload Sasuke from the passenger side. He's awake but not fully there, on top of that his breathing is very shallow and strained. It sounds completely different than it did earlier.

"Hold on Sasuke." I try to say comfortingly.

His arm gets slung around my neck to make it appear to any outsider that I'm just helping him walk, in reality I'm carrying his full weight.

_Everything will be okay. It has to be._

* * *

The trip up the stairs feels like it takes longer than it should, but I finally get us to the apartment; Mikoto opens the door.

"Lay him here." Mom is up and directing me to one of the couches.

"Are you okay?" I ask, still worried about her well-being too.

"Yes. You have your Grandfather to thank for that."

I don't quite know how to take that, but I save the questions for later.

Shika is sitting on his knees, with his laptop on a coffee table in front of the couch.

"Back away from him." He orders.

I stand by Mom who is comforting Mikoto.

"He'll be fine." She tells her.

Mikoto wordlessly nods her head.

An x-ray shows up on the screen of Shika's computer; it's a look at Sasuke lungs. I know from anatomy class that lungs shouldn't look like that; they are covered in a sort of vine-looking material.

_That's probably what it is exactly._

"What do we do?"

_How do we deal with something like this?_

"Your mom was fine because her lungs are filled with cold air,"

_So that's what she meant._

"and that made it an inhospitable place for the spores to sprout; they died off. If we could do the same thing with Sasuke he should be fine."

Shika gives his attention to the slightly conscious Sasuke.

"You need to shift. The heat will kill the plants."

He doesn't seem to hear the life saving instructions. I take the initiative.

I kneel right next to Sasuke and whisper in his ear.

"Come on Sasuke, quit being a drama queen and change already or else it's just going to be that much easier for me to get my chair in fourth hour."

I'm barely able to move far enough away to prevent my hair from being singed.

The inferno lasts less than a second but that's enough. Immediately you can hear him breathing better.

"Thank God." I throw my arms around him then quickly let go.

_Um…okay, sure. I hugged him. Whatever…_

"Thank you so much young man." Mikoto says to Shika.

"It was nothing." He says back then looks at me.

"You're lucky I didn't need a blood sample from you to make an antidote. That would have been troublesome."

_Good, he's back to normal. And no way would I poke myself again, one time was enough. I don't like thinking about my shatter point._

I move away from Sasuke and let Mikoto have my spot. She starts talking to Sasuke.

I follow Shikamaru as he leaves the room, giving the two their moment. Mom goes to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

I close the door to my bedroom and lay on my bed. Shika drops himself down on a chair.

"Someone's going to die." I announce melodramtically.

_I don't need to see the future to know that._

He releases a sigh.

"Not one of us."

"How can you say that? Sasuke could have just now! Who's next? What's next for that matter? These people must be working together. You have no idea how it is dealing with them! You are not putting your life at risk like-"

"Sakura shut up!" The commanding voice coming from him makes me shrink back a little.

"Just give me a second to think okay?"

He begins to massage his temples.

_I was a little harsh._

"Sasuke was shifted when you two confronted the vine-man?"

"Yes."

_Why are you asking?_

"He never came into contact with anything that could have held the spores after he became human again?"

"N-wait. What do you mean anything?"

Every positive feeling I have about myself disappears.

_Oh no._

It's replaced with horror

"Clothing, a drink, food, anything."

_Of God._

"Yes he did. That night I-I was freaking out and you know, things happen. He was just trying to comfort me. We-we uh…kissed. I had been wrapped up by those vines; they tried to suffocate me. I-I didn't know." I ramble a mile a minute.

That gut wrenching, horribly guilty feeling starts to overcome me.

_This is all my fault._

"Okay."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Okay? Okay? How is this okay? I'm the reason for this! This is my fault. I almost killed Sasuke. I'm no better than they are."

Saying that out loud, verbally confirming that I nearly caused the death of an innocent person, it almost breaks me.

"You said it yourself. You didn't know. Yes, it is your fault, but you wouldn't have done it if you knew what it would lead too. That is the difference between you and them."

This is the reason Shika is the smart one.

I take a deep breath.

"He's going to be okay?" I need reassurance.

He nods.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go check on him again."

Shika forces himself from the chair and leaves the room.

I stand up and go to the doorway to listen.

"He's looking good Mrs. Uchiha. If he has trouble breathing again just get him to shift and give me a call. Here's my number."

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am."

Even though I can't see them I picture Mikoto giving Shika a hug.

Shika coughs a little, probably out of embarrassment.

"Anytime ma'am."

"Please call me Mikoto."

_I knew she was going to say that._

Mom's voice breaks in.

"Sasuke are you feeling strong enough to walk or do you need help."

I can't hear Sasuke's voice, but I imagine he says he's fine.

After I hear Mom and Mikoto say their goodbyes the front door opens and closes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you an x-ray Mrs. Haruno? It's not too troublesome."

"No Shikamaru I'm okay. It wouldn't be good for my health."

_Your health?_

I hastily leave my room and into the livingroom.

"Your health? What's wrong? Why haven't you gotten an x-ray?"

She's a little shocked at my entrance

"I'm fine Sakura, Shikamaru listened to my breathing and took a little blood. I didn't let him take an x-ray though, well, because…I wanted to tell you later but…I'm pregnant honey."

* * *

Of all the things she could have told me I wasn't expecting that one.

* * *

My eyes grow wide; disbelief showers over me.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, I found out a couple weeks ago."

"Wow. Holy crap. That's…wow."

"Yes, it's twins too."

I feel a bit overwhelmed.

My mouth opens and closes like a fish.

_I've always wanted a sister or brother or both…wow._

"That's great." I say at a lost for words.

She hugs me.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this."

_Did she think I'd be mad?_

I decide to reassure her.

"Of course I'm okay. A brother or sister or both will be cool."

_Oh God. What if they have powers?_

"Thank you honey. Now I think Shikamaru wants to talk you."

I look over and Shika's awkwardly standing by the front door.

"I'll be back."

I walk over and open the door. He leaves and I follow.

* * *

We go to his car.

I'm still in a daze.

"Sorry for yelling at you. You take just as much a risk as the rest of us." I tell him as we get in the back.

It's pretty cliché but the back of Shika's car is tech-decked out.

"Yes, well you were freaking out so I forgive you."

_You can make everything sound like it's too much work for you can't you?_

"So what do you have to show me?"

_That's usually the only reason we ever talk in the car._

He start typing on the computer whose hard-drive is the size of the back seat it replaced.

"I started sorting out fact from fiction about that gem, and this is what I've come up with: It's called The Seed of Set. Set was the Egyptian God of chaos."

_That sounds wonderful._

"It was worshipped in ancient Egypt and only the High Priests descended from Set could control the stone. They would use it on their enemies and bring down plagues and stuff of that nature."

_This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_

"I think that the Egyptian Gods were just supers, some of the first. This stone must amplify the powers of the supers related to Set."

_I don't like where this is going._

"I believe that Melanie Wood is one of these people. I pulled up some adoption papers on her; she was adopted out of Egypt and her last name was Seth, another name for Set. Her real mother died soon after she was born and her father was never known."

_You have been working a lot._

"Neji's been keeping an eye for anything significant but we've come up with nothing except that vine you gave us."

I start going though my mind, trying to think of anything that might help.

_Bingo!_

"Plants have DNA like people do right?" I ask.

"Yes, but it's completely different."

"The guy had plants coming from him. That's got to mean that they share DNA right?"

"Similar DNA yes."

"That should mean you should be able to trace the DNA of the plant to the man-"

"and narrow down a small selection of people!" He finishes my thought enthusiastically.

_Melanie here we come._

"Sakura you're a genius! I'll start running it though every data base in the world. I have to get back home and start the search."

I open the door and then have a second thought.

"Hey, could you do me a favor before you leave?"

"Anything."

_He must really be grateful._

"You have access to delete messages on our phones correct? I left Sasuke a really stupid text message and-"

Shika's already on the computer typing things here and there.

"It's deleted."

"Thanks Shika."

I head back to the apartment.

* * *

Mom is flipping the couch cushions over to hid the burn marks Sasuke made.

_Oh crap._

"Sakura why are there Cheetoh stains on the white couch?"

"Haha funny story."

* * *

**I started writing this not long after I updated the last chapter, but things came up, meaning this past month has been hell. I've learned that even when you're a healthy, active teenager you can still come down with semi-severe heart problems, who would have guessed? Along with that I have had other tiny things here and there that have kept me occupied and away from writing. I really don't want to become one of those writers who only update once a month (or less than that) but it seems I might be heading down that path, my sincerest apologies. Thank you to the readers who have stuck with the story this far, I won't leave you hanging with an unfinished story.**

**Please take a few seconds of your time and review.**


End file.
